


Learning the Ropes

by Crysta



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysta/pseuds/Crysta
Summary: The party's over, and you can finally concentrate on having a proper relationship with Jumin - so why is it that you miss being captive in his home?
(Major spoilers for Jumin's route)





	1. Chapter 1

_I wish I could put my name tag all over your body to say that you're mine..._

You remember his words from that day all too clearly sometimes. He'd been... not himself, the whole thing with Sarah and Elizabeth going missing twisting him into a ball of neuroses. You don't hold that against him, but you can't shoo out those words from your memory either.

Mostly because you'd been so tempted to just _give in_ to them, to let Jumin do just that, take you, mark you, _possess_ you.

It had been hard to deny him. At first, you almost didn't, instead choosing to ask if he would take care of you - a promise he immediately gave as soon as you asked the question. Thankfully, for the both of you, he took that as a cue to speak about how trust would take time to build, and the momentary derailing of the topic gave you enough time to gather the remaining shreds of your self-control and gently steer the topic away from all thoughts of such behaviour. Much as you may have wanted it, you knew that anything started while he was in that state would have been destructive.

Besides, you didn't know if he was really so inclined or just reacting to a couple of ill-thought out murmurs about that cage he'd set up. You had a bad habit of talking to yourself, and a few of your muttered observations had been overheard and responded to - mostly with bemusement, but Jumin was the type to overanalyse things - the entire situation that had occurred as a result of Elizabeth escaping, that had all but led to you being held captive in his home stood as evidence of that.

He'd apologised for that repeatedly after the party, once he was back in a more sound frame of mind, and without the arranged marriage bearing down on him. You had smiled and told him not to worry about it, that you forgave him.

It took longer for you to admit to him that there was nothing there for you to forgive. His possessiveness, even though you knew it was unhealthy at the time, had drawn you in, left a heat in your core that you didn't dare tell anyone else about, not even Zen who had become your confidante on late nights when your thoughts kept you awake. Usually, with thoughts of exactly how things might have unfolded if you hadn't stopped Jumin.

You hadn't really helped yourself there by moving in with Jumin after the party. Living on top of a bomb, no matter how secure Seven claimed his security was, just didn't settle well with you. Between the risk of being exploded at any given moment and Jumin being possessive over you... the possessiveness was more palatable. At least with Jumin you'd be _safe_... for a given definition of safe, anyway.

The truth was, seeing Jumin at that point, at his worst, had revealed that he certainly had the potential to harbor such desires, but you knew all too well the fine line between expressing those desires in a sane manner and letting them consume you. Another reason you'd backed away from them at the time.

But things were different now. The party had been a success, things had moved on... and you never really spoke of it further, save for when Jumin apologised to you for the entire thing. You just... lived your lives, learning about each other slowly. Building the trust that was needed for you to even broach it as a subject.

Even then, you broached it subtly.

It started out so simple. He loved to choose clothes for you, had a very clear picture in his mind of what he liked to see you in, and it was all too easy to start nudging him down the track of being more dominant over you by playing on that. _I don't know what to wear to the restaurant tomorrow darling, will you pick a dress for me?_ Almost as rewarding as letting him dictate that was the way his eyes lit up ever so slightly when you would ask him to do so, that little hint that he took pleasure in such things. He'd agree, of course, would tell you which dress, which pair of shoes would go best with it, sometimes even get new ones just because you'd asked him to choose - his urge to spoil you just as strong as ever.

It also helped you to work out what he liked from what he would pick. You learned quickly that he adored you in heels, which gave you another method to draw out his desire to control. You could put a pair of pretty heels on and ask him what he thought, walking through the penthouse to display them, and he would watch with a look in his eyes that sometimes made it seem he was mere moments away from pouncing on you - you'd be lying if you said it wasn't thrilling to see his calm demeanour waver like that.

His taste in clothing was almost hilariously innocent by comparison. No plunging necklines, no skirts above the knee. He favoured you in pale colours, white in particular, and sleeveless was rarely an option. You weren't quite sure what that meant overall, but it made it easy to indulge him since you weren't wearing anything that could arguably be obscene. At least, not without some significant effort - it wasn't a matter of simply hiking a skirt up an inch or two.

Building on that, however, proved to be tricky.

You started with subtle suggestion as you had with urging him to choose the clothes you wore when you were to be seen together, outside of the penthouse, but he was less inclined to indulge them, it seemed. While he was more than content to take you to the bed you shared with just a little persuasion, getting him to do more than mouth at your neck as though he deeply _wanted_ to leave a mark, a bruise that would blossom over the following days, declaring loud and clear that you were _his_ , he stopped short of actually marking you, perhaps all too aware of the potential consequences were the media to get hold of a picture. You couldn't really blame him for his caution, even if it frustrated you to no end.

Not that he wasn't a conscientious lover - he went above and beyond in making sure that you enjoyed being with him to the best of his ability, perhaps out of some lingering guilt over the way he had all but imprisoned you prior to the party, some need in his mind to atone for it. It would be so much _better_ if you could just find the right way to nudge him into being more commanding, though.

It began to look, increasingly as the weeks went by, like you would have to bite the bullet and just ask him outright to do so, but you weren't quite sure how to word it.( _Really, how were you supposed to go about asking your lover for such a thing?_ )

And then, opportunity presented itself in an unexpected fashion.

You had let Jumin pick your outfit for the night once again, and his choice had included a new pair of heels. Elegant as you may have looked in them, however, the night had ended up going on far longer than either of you had anticipated - corporate functions had a habit of doing that, you really should have expected it, thinking about it - and by the time you both got back to the penthouse your feet were _screaming_ for mercy.

You put on a good show as you went back to the penthouse, but as soon as the door was open you were limping over to the sofa and sinking down onto it with a relieved groan. Even though you'd been able to rest your feet in the car on the way back, even the short walk from the car to the elevator and from the elevator to the penthouse was enough to have them aching as thought you'd never taken any weight off at all. You took a moment to savour the feeling of finally sitting down and knowing you wouldn't have to get back up anytime soon before leaning forward, reaching down to unfasten your shoes, fully intending to kick them off and leave them wherever they landed, Jumin's penchant for everything in its place be damned.

To your surprise, in the brief moment between sinking down onto the sofa and moving to take your shoes off, Jumin had managed to close and lock the door, hang his coat and yours up and cross the room, dropping his suit jacket onto the back of the sofa on the way, to kneel in front of you, his fingers curling around your ankle as he gently lifted one foot into his lap and began to unfasten it.

"You should have said you were in pain," he said, voice low, tone unreadable. "I would have carried you."

"It's fine," you said, reaching for the other shoe, scowling as he batted your hand away before returning his attention to the ribbon on the one he had begun to undo, carefully unpicking the knot that held it in place.

"I mean it," he continued, as the knot came apart and he began to unwind it from around your ankle, "I do not intend to cause you pain, even unforeseen pain like this."

Maybe it was the wine that had made your tongue loose and your mind dull enough to say what you did then, maybe it was frustration with how gentle and almost reverent Jumin was towards you, maybe both. Either way, the frustration in your voice was evident as you snapped at him, yanking your foot out of his hand.

"For God's sake, Jumin, my feet hurt because I've been on them for four hours straight! It's not as if you spanked me or something!"

For a horrible moment there was a deathly silence in the room. It took you a good minute to realise what you'd blurted out, and even then you only realised how badly you'd misstepped when you looked at Jumin's face and found him looking utterly bewildered at your outburst. Your brain caught up to your mouth a moment later and you turned your head to the side, sure that your face was bright red going from how hot your cheeks felt. 

"Sorry," you muttered, reaching for your half-undone shoe again to finish the job, "I don't know why I - "

Jumin's fingers looped around your ankle once more, and you flinched at how cold his hand was. When you glanced at him, though, he was concentrating entirely on finishing undoing your shoe, his head tilted down so you couldn't see his face.

The straps finally came undone and he slipped the shoe off, placing it neatly out of the way under the table, before pulling your other foot in front of him to repeat the motion, without uttering a single word or sound as he did so.

You bore it for a few awkward minutes before it became oppressive and you opened your mouth to say something, _anything_ , just for the sake of breaking the silence, when - 

"Is that something you wish for?"

You stared at him for a moment until your mind caught up once more, and then you were just taken aback by the question, uttered in his usual noncommittal tone, as though he were asking you what you wanted for supper, or if you would like a bath running for you, or even if you'd fed Elizabeth yet. As though it were a perfectly normal thing to ask. His head remained tilted down, hiding his expression from you, but his fingers were gentle as he worked to free you from the straps.

By the time you'd managed to process the question and realise that yes, he had just asked what you thought he had asked, the silence had dragged on too long, your other shoe undone and set next to its partner under the table. Jumin remained on the floor in front of you, fingers still curled around your ankle, his thumb resting on the bone. The silence was too much for you to bear, and you were too embarrassed to respond to the question he had asked. Instead, you shifted to stand, gently nudging him out of your way.

"I think I should go to bed," you mumbled, hoping that he would simply chalk the whole thing down to too much drink and it would be forgotten come the morning. He didn't reply to your words, but nor did he stand in your way as you got up off the sofa and headed towards the bedroom. You could feel his eyes on you though, watching you cross the room. You added a couple of clumsy steps in to make it look like you were more drunk than you were, just for good measure.

As soon as the bedroom door was shut behind you, you put your head in your hands and cursed yourself for just blurting things out without thinking _again_. It had been Zen that had warned you that it was a bad habit and it would get you in trouble one day, but you had dismissed his concerns. You wished you'd listened to him now, or at least bitten your tongue and let Jumin coddle you.

You made short work of changing into a nightgown and crawling into the bed. If you were lucky, Jumin would never mention your words again.

But then again, your luck had never been particularly good.


	2. Jumin

Jumin had left for work before his beloved had dragged herself out of bed, and he'd thought better of trying to wake her up and ply her with breakfast, since she'd clearly had a little too much to drink the night before. No, better to leave her to her hangover, whenever it decided to rouse her. He'd simply attended to his own needs and then headed off to work, leaving her soundly asleep in their bed with Elizabeth curled up next to her.

There wasn't much on the agenda that really needed his attention that day, which left him with ample time to think about things, and fiddle with his phone. While he wasn't exactly tech-savvy - the fact that he hadn't realised the RFA chatroom had a 'who's online' function being the least of his woes - he was at least capable of using the internet browser and a search engine. It was just a matter of coming up with the appropriate terms to search on to find the information he wanted.

Unfortunately, his search was such that most of the results he was getting back, having had to disable the safesearch function to get anything remotely close to what he wanted, were X-rated websites that he had more sense than to click on. Certainly not at work, and he wasn't inclined to look up such things anyway, when he had a perfectly lovely woman at home to indulge his fantasies.

Or he hers, which was why he had been poking the search engine off and on for an hour or so to try and find information. After all, her fantasy, going off what she had said the night before, was one that he was determined to research and do properly, if at all.

He'd had an inkling she may have been so inclined from the offhanded and under-the-breath comments she had made before the party, when he had kept her at the penthouse for her safety. A normal woman would have been climbing the walls and begging Zen to come rushing to her rescue like the knight in shining armour he liked to pretend to be. Instead, she had not only tolerated it - and even defended him to the other RFA members - but she had seemed quite content to be a kept woman.

For a given definition of the term, anyway.

Yet again, his search brought up a ton of adult websites and a bunch of entertainment articles about the movie version of some steamy chick-lit novel, which, if the comments from actual practitioners of the subject matter were anything to go by, was more of a how _not_ to guide than anything else.

He scowled and dropped his phone back on his desk, picking up the next document off the pile Assistant Kang had dumped on the corner of his desk about two hours ago. It took him all of thirty seconds to find three spelling mistakes, which did not improve his mood.

His phone made a sudden buzz-buzz next to him, enough to startle him and make him glance across at it, recognising the vibration pattern as a text message alert. Not many people texted him, certainly not anyone with business in mind. In fact, the only people he recalled texting him at any point in recent times were the other RFA members...

_Luciel_ , the screen informed him.

That made him raise an eyebrow. Seven rarely texted him, and when he did it tended to be something inane - or further pleas to be allowed to torment Elizabeth again. As if he would agree to that.

Nevertheless, it might have been important, so he tapped the message icon on his screen.

_Mr Corporate Heir has such an interesting browser history lololol!_

Well, that was what he got for thinking 'Luciel' and 'important' in the same sentence, he supposed.

He typed a cursory response back. **Do not hack my company's system.**

The reply came through before his phone even dimmed the display.

_I'm not hacking C &R's network lol. That would be illegal! Your phone, tho..._

**As if legality has ever stopped you before. Did you need something, or are you that bored that you felt the need to comment on my internet usage?**

Jumin watched his phone for a good two minutes when the screen dimmed just to make sure that he wasn't about to be disturbed again, then reached for his top drawer. Perhaps if he marked the mistakes in the document in red pen like a schoolteacher, the typist might pay attention for once...

_Buzz-buzz_

It was, Jumin thought with a frustrated sigh, going to be one of those days, clearly.

_I was just wondering why Mr Corporate Heir is looking up such naughty things. And at work, too!_

He really should ignore Luciel, he knew, but for some reason bickering with the hacker was more appealing than covering the document in front of him with red ink.

**Perks of being in charge, I can look at whatever I want on company time. Now, if you've quite finished...**

_Ohhh, so lucky~ Must be nice to be in charge!_

That, he wasn't going to dignify with a response, but another text came through shortly after.

_But seriously, does this have something to do with the female RFA member who isn't your assistant, perhaps?_

Not for the first time, Jumin began to think that Seven really did have nothing better to do than wind the other members of the RFA up. It was usually Yoosung, but apparently today was Pick on Jumin day in Seven's world.

**That is none of your business.**

He waited for the smart response, another joke perhaps, but nothing seemed to be forthcoming. He continued to watch his phone for a few more minutes, but no text came back. Satisfied that Seven had gotten bored of pestering him, he went back to looking for a red pen.

As if on cue, the minute he laid his hand on said red pen, his phone buzzed again. A lesser man might have cursed or slammed the drawer shut, but Jumin prided himself on his composure. It was the same composure that had kept him from reacting to the clumsy words spoken the night before, after all.

He simply glared at the camera in the corner of the room, which he knew was linked into the building's security network, and reached for his phone once more.

_It doesn't look like you were having much luck finding whatever you were looking for. Jokes aside, this stuff is dangerous if you don't know what you're doing, so I'll help you out. Just don't let Jaehee see what you've been looking for!_

Then, an email landed in his personal inbox. Skeptical, Jumin checked the sender - **Luciel Choi** \- and subject line - **Research Materials**.

It seemed above board, and besides, Seven had already indicated that he had hacked Jumin's phone if he knew what searches he'd been running, so sending him a virus to his personal email address would have been fairly pointless. He opened the message.

**Some reading material for you to start with - it's a broad topic but you can start here, and you know where I am if you need any more in-depth reading!**

**[Link] [Link] [Link]**

**~707**

Jumin propped his chin up on his hand, elbow on the desk, reading the email through twice just to make sure it was all it seemed to be, before slowly tapping on the first link. The browser opened and for a moment, Jumin thought it was going to be a trap, that he was going to have some questionable image splashed all across his screen, but what loaded was a fairly nondescript page, with white text on a black background. He scrolled the page down a bit to check, but there didn't appear to be anything obscene hidden further down. He skipped back to the top of the page and started reading.

Jaehee came back in at lunch to check on his progress and found the documents she had left with him all either signed or with corrections scribbled on, and Jumin holding his phone in both hands and reading something intently.

He looked up at her as she reached for the pile of paper, and she clearly thought better of asking him what he was reading and exited without a word and with the paperwork, without leaving any extra for him to deal with.

He watched as Jaehee let herself out of his office, then turned his attention back to his phone screen. The last site Seven had linked _did_ have pictures, but they were drawn representations rather than actual real-life pornography. The image on the screen at that moment showed a female - naked, of course - with a rope woven around her body in an intricate pattern. While the rope itself was clearly knotted somewhere, the knot wasn't apparent in the image, and the text below the image suggested that there were actually multiple knots - as well as a step-by-step guide on how to recreate the image in real life.

Quite why Seven had chosen that website as a resource to provide him with, he wasn't sure, but it did have a number of useful safety tips about general restraint which were helpful, just as the other sites had provided information on discussion of limits, risk awareness, safewords...

He exited back into the email app and went to reply to Seven's message, to thank him.

Only then did he realise that the email was from a spoofed address.

Trust Seven to cover his tracks at all times, even from his friends.

He put his phone away. He had work to do and he would have to wait until he got home that evening to broach the topic anyway - he had no intention of discussing it over the phone, privacy or no.

If Jumin Han was going to do something, he was going to do it _properly._


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Jumin got home that evening, you'd managed to get over your shame and embarrassment, drag yourself out of bed, shower, and do a little cleaning around the place - though with a maid in his employ, Jumin's penthouse was never unclean, per se. Mostly, you just moved books around and rearranged the kitchen cupboards, for the sake of something to do other than remember what you'd said the night before.

You half dreaded Jumin's return, if you were honest, but when he did come home, he made no comment about the previous night's antics, simply hung his coat up, stripped off the suit jacket and tie, and sat down on the sofa, looking at recipes on his phone to decide on dinner.

(You were never going to get used to the fact that he had a chef on call to prepare anything he wanted to eat at the drop of a hat.)

Dinner itself was equally uneventful. You were slowly getting used to eating and eating well every day, a far cry from the life you'd led before - while you weren't quite at the level of starving student like Yoosung, you definitely didn't eat meals quite so finely balanced. There had been no wine with that night's dinner, though, which should have been your first clue that Jumin had something in mind - something that would need you both to be perfectly stone-cold sober.

You curled up on the sofa after the meal, feeling full and fairly content. The remote was within reach and you snagged it and turned the TV on, more for background noise than any real desire to watch it. Jumin settled himself on the other end of the sofa, giving you a disapproving glance for putting your feet on the furniture, but deciding it wasn't worth trying to educate you to sit properly at that moment in time.

That, and he probably knew full well you'd just put your feet back up as soon as he couldn't see you do it.

For a while, you sat there in companionable silence. Jumin shifted after a while, resting a hand on one of your raised knees, and you smiled lazily at him, appreciating the light contact, the gentle reminder that he was there, that he loved you, even if you weren't saying anything. Jumin didn't see the point in talking for talking's sake, but he was more than willing to make small gestures such as that contact.

You flipped through the channels for something to do, doubting you'd find anything of interest to watch, while Jumin checked and typed emails on his phone. Even out of the office, his job didn't end. You'd known that he had a lot of responsibilities with the company, but you hadn't really appreciated just how much of his time he dedicated to making sure things ran smoothly where they could.

Eventually, though, you had cycled through all available channels three times, and Jumin's phone had been discarded onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. His hand remained on your knee and as you left the channel on something inoffensive - from the brief glance you gave at the guide, some kind of current-affairs programme, something that would provide a gentle background noise without being too grating - he squeezed lightly. There wasn't much force in it, but it was still something out of the ordinary, and when you looked up at him, he was looking back at you.

"Can I help you?" you said, giving him the little half-smile that was reserved _just_ for him, the one that said you were comfortable with the situation, with his presence, with _this_.

You really should have known what was coming when he didn't reply to you for a moment, and the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed abruptly, very out of character for Jumin who was always calm and collected and knew precisely what he wanted to say at any given point.

"I did some research earlier today," he began carefully, tone measured. Even that didn't tip you off that you were headed into trouble.

"It's not another cat based business is it? Please say it isn't, Jaehee will kill me if it is and I don't talk you out of it."

He didn't chuckle, or even smile. That was when you realised that he was completely serious about whatever he was going to say, and you sat up on the sofa in response, dislodging his hand in the process. He didn't try to replace it, instead dropping both hands into his lap, lacing his fingers together. It was altogether unlike him, and you began to worry a little. Just as you opened your mouth to ask him if he was okay, he spoke again.

"Last night was not the first time you have... indicated your preferences... in such a manner," he said, eyes firmly on his hands in his lap. You felt the blood draining from your face and then just as quickly rushing back up to pool in your cheeks. You weren't even looking at Jumin, but you felt the need to turn your head, try to hide just how red your face was, if only a little.

"I told you, I had a little too much to drink," you muttered, well aware how feeble it sounded. He too recognised it for the lie it was - out of the corner of your eye, you saw his jaw clench momentarily before he returned to the neutral expression he'd been wearing so far.

"It isn't just last night that you've said things that have made me wonder," he continued after a long moment of awkward silence. "When you were here before the party... when I..." he trailed off, looking ashamed for a moment as he remembered the way he had behaved, knew full well with the benefit of hindsight that he had behaved irrationally and unacceptably. Normally, you would have butted in at that point to reassure him, but something bade you to keep quiet and let him finish his thoughts. It took him a minute to gather those thoughts before he spoke once more. "You were so... _accepting_ of my controlling you, forbidding you to leave this building, even when I suggested hairstyles or clothing you were willing to go along with my whims."

"Jumin..."

"Please, let me finish." You fell silent again, as did he, shifting in his seat to lean forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and staring at the floor. Finally, he lifted his head and looked to you, waiting until you met his gaze to continue his train of thought. "You... made some comments then, as well. About the cage, amongst other things..."

You were sure every last drop of blood in your body was in your face. There was absolutely nothing you could say that would lessen the embarrassment. Thankfully, Jumin looked away then, giving you a moment to try and swallow the lump in your throat and try to think of an excuse, pointless though it would be.

"I've... wondered for a while, but I haven't been in the right frame of mind to consider such a thing," he admitted quietly. That was huge. Jumin hated to acknowledge that he was weak in any way, even if he knew that it was only natural from time to time. "The way I behaved before the party was... abhorrent. I didn't want to become that man again."

"You were under a lot of stress," you said, the words _and I forgive you_ unspoken, but clear. He graced you with a small half-smile of his own at that, acknowledging the unspoken forgiveness.

"Even so. I don't want to control every aspect of your life to that level. I will look after you, feed you, clothe you, but you have your own interests and hobbies, and I will not lock you away in here and force you to cater to my whims alone," he said, then paused, taking a couple of deep breaths. You waited, somehow knowing that what he said next was going to change things between the two of you forever.

"But... if a degree of such control is something you desire... I can provide it. To a point."

Even if you dismissed it and insisted nothing changed, how did you come back from that?

You couldn't. The offer was on the table, and it couldn't be taken back.

Worse, you didn't _want_ him to take it back. Your heart had skipped a beat when he had spoken those words, despite the fact that you were horribly embarrassed and Jumin was probably just as embarrassed speaking of it so plainly. You felt like you should have been reassuring him that you didn't want it, things were fine the way they were, but the words wouldn't come out, because your mind was screaming in both joy and shock. You couldn't even form a coherent response with that turmoil in your head.

The silence between you dragged on until it exceeded uncomfortable and headed straight into skin-crawlingly horrible.

"I don't wish to micromanage things," Jumin said finally, probably out of desperation to break the silence before it crushed you both under its weight. "The reading I did indicates that there are different levels of commitment to such a thing, from bedroom games to a full-time arrangement... I don't think I can give you that, every minute of every day. But I can... in the bedroom, perhaps on a lesser level. I don't want to control you completely. I want you to remain yourself, indulge in the things you like without worrying about my response..."

"Jumin."

He fell silent, probably aware that he had been babbling and that it was incredibly out of character for him. You hadn't missed the way his fingers, still laced together, had tensed to the point that his knuckles were white. He was genuinely _afraid_ that he had said something he shouldn't. That realisation gave you the strength to swallow your own nerves, quiet your thoughts, and give him a response.

"Jumin, I..." You licked your lips, suddenly feeling as though they were impossibly dry. "I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with just for the sake of some things I might have said, you don't have to - "

"Please don't tell me I don't have to change for you," he cut you off, still not looking at you. "It's too late for that. I've changed since the day you came into my life. I can only hope that it's for the better."

The warmth you felt in your chest at those words chased away the last of your anxieties and you moved, finally taking your feet off the sofa to sit up properly and place your hand over his in his lap, squeezing them gently.

"If you're sure that you're okay with it," you said, hoping that your voice didn't tremble too badly, "and you really don't mind... we can try?"

Jumin let out a breath that neither of you had realised he'd been holding and finally glanced across at you, that small smile on his lips once more.

"We'll try," he said with a nod. "Just... forgive me if I misstep in the beginning. It will take time, I think, to find the boundaries."

"Of course," you said. "I mean, I can tell you some of the things I'd like and that I don't, but..."

That seemed to remind him of something and he stood up, muttering an apology as you were dislodged in the process, and went over to his coat, digging around in the inside pocket before pulling out some folded papers. He brought them back to the sofa and sat next to you again, turning the folded paper over in his hands for a minute before passing it to you.

"Luciel gave me some resources," he said, "and one of them had this. It's not exhaustive, but it seemed like a good starting point, so I..." _Printed it out_ , your mind finished for him, and you looked down at the paper before carefully unfolding it and smoothing it out on your lap.

It was... a checklist of some sort. You looked over at Jumin in confusion, but he just gestured for you to read it.

_Oh. Ohhhhh._

You realised very quickly what it was. Down the left hand side was a whole list of... _activities_ , and the columns next to them were headed with various levels of interest, from _love it_ to _indifferent_ to _ABSOLUTELY NOT_. It was a questionnaire to indicate your preferences. You felt your cheeks burning as you read down the list and the suggestions got more exotic.

"We don't have to do all of them, or even any of them, to start with. We can work up to anything..." _extreme_ was probably not the word, but it was the only one you could think of, and Jumin clearly couldn't think of an appropriate word either because he simply shrugged and carried on. "I just thought it might... There's one for me, too. I thought if we filled this in and then compared, it might..."

"...give us a starting point?"

"...Yes."

You sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment, let it out in a rush.

"Can I borrow a pen?"

He looked relieved that you were going along with it, if nothing else, and reached for his suit jacket, taking a pen out of the breast pocket and handing it to you. You uncapped it and put the paper on the table, studying the page and starting to fill in the boxes. Jumin moved away after a minute, presumably to give you some privacy to work on it without getting embarrassed that he might read over your shoulder.

It was only once he closed the door to the bedroom behind him that you realised the pen he had given you to fill it in was the one with the diamond on it.

The one he only used for important documents.

_Oh, Jumin._


	4. Chapter 4

Though both of you had filled out the checklists that night - Jumin waiting for you to finish before using the same pen to complete his - Jumin had been adamant that they be left until the next day and be discussed then, giving you both time to think and relax before looking at it all with a level head the following day. Even so, just the knowledge that the folded sheets left on Jumin's bedside table would change everything between you kept you up a good portion of the night, enough that Jumin had eventually muttered darkly in your ear that you had better stay still or he wouldn't be responsible for what happened. You had tried your best not to squirm around too much, and Jumin had eventually fallen asleep without his hands moving anywhere above or below your waist. 

The next day had been a Saturday, so Jumin wasn't working. He'd gotten up early and made breakfast (though he didn't let you eat it in bed - some things would never change and his refusal to have crumbs in the bed was one of them). You were finishing off your food and Jumin was halfway down a cup of coffee when the lists were brought up again.

"Would you mind fetching those papers? Don't look at them," Jumin said, and you bit back a smart remark. That way lay smacked backsides, if you weren't careful. You just pushed your plate away and went to the bedroom to pick up the folded sheets. By the time you came back, the island in the kitchen where you always had breakfast had been completely cleared, almost too quickly to be believed.

Jumin met your accusing gaze over the rim of his coffee cup and simply raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge that you were absolutely _not_ rising to, not with what you were about to discuss.

"Here," you said instead, holding the papers out to him. He set his cup down and took them from you, unfolding them and smoothing them out on the countertop. You sat opposite him again, chancing a quick glance down at the sheets. You could see which one was yours - the ticks a little unsteady where your hand had shook as you'd realised that you were actually _doing_ this - and which was Jumin's, pristine and neat as always, as though he wasn't the least bit anxious about the interpretation.

Even upside down, you could see that the bulk of the first section, your ticks lined up.

"Hm," Jumin said, picking his cup up once more and raising it to his lips.

"Hm?"

"Interesting," he said, using one finger to keep track of which line he had read down to. You wanted to smack him for managing to remain so impassive, but at the same time, it was that which had led you to imagine him doing exactly what the checklists were meant to initiate.

You went back to reading upside down as Jumin studied the list with a thoughtful expression.

The first section had been fairly vanilla, actually, clearly intended as an intro to the kind of relationship. Simple things without being too specific, like basic restraint - handcuffs, a rope looped round the headboard, that kind of thing, gags, blindfolds, et cetera. Jumin had scrawled some small notes on some of them, mostly observations on safety (his comment for handcuffs, for example, read _could cause damage if she struggles_ ). You lined up well on that section at least - Jumin's sheet expressed an interest in trying at least each item, yours was a little more... explicit about your approval of the acts in question. The first section, however, had one thing at the end of it that you instantly had said _yes!_ to, but were curious to see what Jumin thought of it.

_Collars_

You let your eyes drift across to Jumin's sheet and looked for the mark he'd made against it.

**Yes**.

In fact, it looked like Jumin's hand had been shaking when he ticked it.

"This is a good start," you said offhandedly, to fill the silence. Jumin made another 'hm' and set his cup down once more, leaning forward to study the next sections of the list closer.

You didn't read with him. Your heart was already in your mouth just from the first section.

"A good start," Jumin said after a moment, his tone thoughtful. He gathered the checklists together, tapped the edges on the counter to square them off. "I'll take note of the things you absolutely do not want. They won't be a part of anything we do, however it progresses."

"Thank you." It was comforting to have the fact that you had limits - hard limits, in some cases - acknowledged at least. Time would tell if he would be so considerate of them in the heat of the moment.

"Actually, it seems the things you object strongest to are the same things I find... distatsteful," Jumin said, reading the top checklist over again quickly - it must have been yours, for him to say that. "So I doubt we will run into problems there."

"Okay." What were you supposed to say, really? It was hanging over you both, an unspoken question, an undefined thing. Where did you go from there, did you start immediately? The next day? What would you start with?

You almost missed Jumin's next words. 

"I have some things I need to attend to. Will you be okay here on your own?"

"Of - yes, I'll be fine." You thought better of snarking at him, choosing instead to give him a straight answer. He seemed pleased by that, as he refolded the papers and held them out to you.

"Put these somewhere safe. I should be back in time for dinner," he said. You reached out to take the papers from him, but just as your fingers brushed his he moved, far quicker than you'd ever seen him move before. The papers fluttered to the ground, dropped without a second thought, and his hand twisted swiftly to grab you by the wrist and drag you halfway over the island, leaving you off balance and sprawled across the countertop clumsily. You tipped your head up to bark some kind of protest, but Jumin's other hand caught your chin and tilted your head up further. Before you could complain about it, his lips were on yours, muffling any protests you might have had.

_Oh. Yes, you had put that you liked this kind of thing, hadn't you?_

The kiss was heated enough to make you dizzy, despite there being no tongues involved, just the pressure of Jumin's lips against yours, his teeth catching your lower lip in the lightest of nips. It was probably one of the most innocent kisses that you'd shared with each other, all things considered, and yet when Jumin pulled away you felt like you'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Good girl," he said, leaning back to examine his handiwork for a moment before he rose from his seat and made to leave. 

You were too dazed by the sudden kiss and the praise which had gone straight to some hidden part of your mind that equated it to pleasure, the kind of pleasure that left your heart skipping a beat and heat pooling low in your belly, to pay much attention as Jumin left, only coming back to yourself once the door clicked shut behind him.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ you thought as you carefully peeled yourself off the counter and tried to straighten your clothes out with hands that were shaking in anticipation and perhaps a little bit of fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ended up dozing on the sofa while you waited for Jumin to return, idly wondering what he was doing that had demanded his attention for the majority of a Saturday. You pushed all thought of the checklists out of your head shortly after he'd left, deciding that way lay insanity. Elizabeth had originally curled up next to you, but she'd wandered off to do something else not long before you heard the door go. Much as you wanted to greet Jumin, the thought of moving from where you were, comfy and settled, was too much like hard work, so you waited for him to come closer, listening for his footsteps.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when instead of his approaching footsteps, the next thing you were aware of was his mouth on yours again, though the kiss was much lighter that time, a simple gentle press of lips.

"I'm back, princess," he murmured, stroking your hair gently with one hand. "Did you miss me?"

"Always," you purred, tilting your head into his touch. You were still half-asleep, but you didn't miss the look he gave you when you did that, a subtle hint in his eyes that he found it deeply pleasing. "Welcome back," you added for good measure. "Where were you?"

"I had some things to arrange," he said, shifting a little to sit back on his heels instead of kneeling beside the sofa. You were vaguely aware that he'd taken his shoes off - so that was why you hadn't heard him approach. "They're all taken care of now, though, so I can spend all evening giving you attention."

"Is that so?" You stretched out a little before settling again, Jumin's hand still gently stroking your hair. 

"Yes," he said, but there was something in his tone that made you pause. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but there was an undercurrent in his voice that you weren't familiar with. "So, do you plan to nap on here all night, or should I put you to bed?"

"I'm up," you said with a yawn, finally pushing yourself upright on the sofa and stretching your arms high above your head, high enough that your top rode up a little. Jumin's eyes darted to the exposed flesh of your belly but he said nothing, just watched as you lowered your arms, choosing instead to rub your eyes. As you were doing that, he got up off the floor and settled on the sofa next to you, the sudden dipping caused by his weight making you tilt slightly towards him.

"Before we start though, I need to ask you some things," Jumin said, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. You nodded, and when he extended an arm in your direction you obeyed, scooting over and curling up against his side. His arm looped around you, hand coming to rest on your hip, fingers splayed across it. There was something pleasing about it to you, though you wouldn't have been able to put it into words.

"First," Jumin muttered, using his free hand on your chin to tilt your face upwards, so he could look you in the eye, "are you comfortable with this? If I try?"

_God, yes._

"Sounds good," you replied, letting your eyes drift closed again for a moment. You opened them when Jumin spoke again.

"The research I did indicates that a safeword is required before anything begins, but at this stage it seems too early to pick a single word. I also found reference to a scale, of sorts, using the colours of traffic lights as an indicator for how you're feeling. I think that would be much more practical to use, especially while we get a feel for it. What do you think?"

"Red, amber and green, right?" You looked up at him through your lashes, chuckling softly at the way he exhaled slowly and deliberately, clearly concentrating on doing so to regain some semblance of control. If batting your eyelashes at him could undo him, then who knew what might happen if you went past that. "That works."

"Good," Jumin breathed, fingers shifting from your chin to your hair once more, curling a strand around his index finger idly, his other hand a solid and steady weight on your hip. For a long moment you were perfectly content to remain there in that comfortable limbo where there was nothing but you and Jumin, but his hands holding you and the warmth of his body against your side as you tipped your head to rest against his shoulder. Then his hand shifted back to your chin, tilting your head up again so he could press his lips to yours once more.

The kiss was lazy and unhurried, as though Jumin had all the time in the world to explore you. Perhaps he did - he had promised you his full attention for the rest of the evening, after all. You hummed softly, content to let him lead, your hand coming up to rest on his shoulder for balance as his tongue nudged your lips, urging you to open your mouth and deepen the kiss, which you did willingly, savouring every sensation of the moment.

Finally, Jumin pulled back, studying you with eyes a shade darker than usual as he licked his lips, probably not even aware he was doing it. You shivered at the sight anyway. Seeing him like that did things to you that you had no words for.

"Bedroom, princess," Jumin said, his voice low but even, even though you felt like the world had suddenly flipped upside down. It took you a long moment to process the words, another long moment to recognise that it was a _demand_ not a request - your body responded while your mind scrabbled to catch up, rising to your feet and stepping towards the bedroom as instructed. Jumin's hand caught yours a moment later and you paused, but he simply drew alongside you and walked with you, holding your hand the entire way. You didn't know how he knew you needed that touch to ground yourself, and you didn't ask. You were just glad it was there.

He guided you into the bedroom and to the bed you shared. For the first time, you looked at it in the light of potential and realised that there were more than enough anchor points on the ornate bed frame that Jumin could tie you to it for a year and not get bored of it. You felt your heart flutter in your chest, even as Jumin carefully positioned you at the side of the bed and then gently pushed you down by your shoulders so you were sitting on the edge of it.

"Forgive me for presuming," he said, glancing off to the side, where a small box sat on the bedside table, one that hadn't been there that morning. "I know that a more... natural progression would be to use handcuffs, since those are readily available in most adult stores, but... I worried that if you were to struggle, they could harm you, so..." He picked up the box then, and placed it in your lap, then placed your hands on top, silently urging you to open it.

The box wasn't secured with tape or the like, so it was a simple matter of folding out the top flaps.

What you saw inside made you gasp.

Jumin watched you closely as you stared into the box, taking in the contents, before he reached into it and removed one of the cuffs that lay within it.

It was a set of two pairs, one pair smaller than the other, clearly for wrists while the others were for ankles. Jumin placed your hand on the cuff he had removed from the box, watching closely for your reactions as he subtly encouraged you to examine it.

It was made of soft supple black leather, with a silver buckle that you recognised instantly was lockable. The cuff was also lined with a beautifully soft, midnight blue fur - fake, of course, but soft as the rabbit fur you had seen and felt used in fashion. They were wide enough to not bite into your skin too much if you fought against them, but thin enough to not be overwhelming on your slender wrists and ankles.

They were not something that could be bought off the shelf. The leather alone was of a quality far above anything you'd ever felt.

"Princess?" Jumin's voice was steady, calm, but his eyes searched yours as you lifted your head to meet his gaze. Reassured by what he found there, he took the cuff from your hand once more and slowly, giving you plenty of time to object, wrapped it around your wrist, threading the end into the buckle, pulling it until it was tight enough that there was no danger of you slipping your hand free but not tight enough to affect your circulation, fastening it but not locking it.

"These should be much safer," Jumin continued softly, "even if you struggle, they won't harm you." He brought the hand attached to the wrist he had just placed the cuff on up to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently, before taking your other hand and repeating the process with the other cuff. Then, he moved the box from your lap to the table once more and caught your lips in another kiss as he pushed you down onto the bed, bracing himself on one hand as you fell backwards so he didn't fall on top of you and hurt you.

The kiss was nothing like the slow tender one you had shared on the sofa mere minutes before. This time, Jumin's tongue demanded access to your mouth immediately, his free hand sliding up under your top, though he left it resting against your side, a comforting warm weight without the fabric of your clothing dulling the sensation. You moaned softly into the kiss, and Jumin made an answering sound in the back of his throat, a sound that could only be described as a possessive growl. Without breaking the kiss, he helped you shift on the bed until your head was against the pillows, Jumin balanced over you on his knees, supporting his weight on them and one elbow, hand still on your side as he shifted the other so that he could twist his fingers into your hair while still holding his weight on his elbow.

It was _perfect_.

Finally the kiss broke, though whether it was you or Jumin that pulled away you weren't sure, only knowing that both of you were left panting for breath as you gazed at each other. Jumin took a moment to compose himself before sitting up, freeing his hands from your hair and side and instead gripping the hem of your shirt, his eyes on yours throughout. You took a moment to steady your breathing before nodding, not quite managing to sit up but managing to lift your upper half off the bed enough that Jumin could pull your top up and off before falling back against the pillows, one arm thrown carelessly above your head.

When your eyes met again, Jumin's expression was indescribable - full of love, but also something much more primal.

"Beautiful," Jumin finally murmured, shaking his head lightly as though he were coming out of a trance, covering your body with his own, slotting his body between your legs, though he was further down the bed than you were so that he could kiss you once more without the height difference causing a problem, meaning that his hips at least weren't pressed snug against yours.

He kissed your lips again but then began to work his way down, pressing biting kisses against your neck, down to your collarbone, shifting one hand up to rest over yours above your head, lacing your fingers together and holding it tightly. You shuddered under him at the display of strength, unintended though it seemed to be - there was no doubt that if Jumin decided to hold you down you would not be breaking his grip anytime soon, and the fact that you didn't want to was neither here nor there. Instead, you tipped your head back, baring your throat to him as his kisses trailed lower.

He understood. You knew without even looking down that he recognised the gesture for what it was.

Your free hand shifted to the back of Jumin's head as his kisses drifted to the swell of your breasts, idly petting. He made an amused sound but didn't stop showering your skin with kisses. You barely even noticed his other hand slip under your back until his fingers found the fastening for your bra and squeezed the sides together in a practiced motion, the hooks coming undone in one easy motions, without him even looking up or stopping what he was doing. He was just _that good_ , apparently.

He shifted back up then, his breath hot against your ear as he murmured three words - in a tone that made it clear they were not a request.

"Take it off."

In the time it took you to process the command, he shifted away, pushing back up onto his knees between your legs and releasing your hand. You stayed down for a moment, then wriggled out of your undone bra and tossed it off the side of the bed. You fancied you could see his eye twitch in irritation at that, but he didn't say a word, instead bracing himself on one hand as he leaned forward, using the other to snag the box and pull it back onto the bed. For a moment you thought he intended to put the other set of cuffs on your ankles, but instead he drew out a short length of rope that must have been concealed under the cuffs, because you didn't remember seeing it when you opened the box earlier. Satisfied, he discarded the box off the side of the bed too, a dull thud as it landed almost punctuating the whole thing.

"Okay?"

You licked your lips to stall for a moment while you remembered how to form words. "Green," you finally breathed, watching Jumin's eyes close for a moment as he took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"Good girl," he said, eyes fixed on you as he placed the rope on the bed beside you for a moment. "Now. Arms up."

He took one of your hands in his and pulled it above your head, and you automatically shifted the other one to join it without being prompted any further. Pleasure flitted across Jumin's face for a split second at the ease with which you obeyed him, but it was gone just as quickly as he schooled his expression back to neutral, as though he were afraid that if you saw the dark part of him that enjoyed having you at his mercy you might end it all in a single word.

You didn't have the words to reassure him at that moment, so perhaps it was for the best.

Instead, Jumin busied himself with threading the rope through the rings on the cuffs, anchor points clearly incorporated for just this kind of thing. He then looped the rope around the headboard, tugging it taut, until your arms were as far above your head as you could get them without being uncomfortable, then tied the rope off with a quick but simple knot that you recognised as a quick-release knot - no matter how you tugged at it, it wouldn't yield, but Jumin could pull one of the trailing ends and you would be free within seconds.

Had Jumin had to research knots as well? You couldn't imagine him tying anything more complicated than his shoelaces before then, but he had tied the knot that now tethered you to the bed without seemingly giving it any thought.

You realised that while you had been distracted by that thought, Jumin had moved away, to the foot of the bed, and was simply sitting there, studying you. Abruptly you remembered that you were naked from the waist up and squeaked, your arms shifting as you tried to move to cover yourself, but failed miserably. The rope was tight enough that you had only a couple of inches of wiggle room, so there was no way you would be able to bring your hands down until he released you.

"I'm enjoying the view," Jumin said as if by way of an explanation for why he was simply sitting at the end of the bed and looking over you. "You try to hide yourself usually, it's refreshing to be able to see you."

"Jumin..." you moaned softly, biting your lip as he looked over you with an intensity that suggested that he had far more planned for you than just _looking_.

"However," Jumin continued as though you hadn't just moaned his name in that tone of voice that did terrible things to his self-control normally, "you still appear to be wearing far too much." His fingers trailed up your leg and under the hem of your skirt and you gasped, writhing under his touch, the rope still holding you firm. Jumin's fingers slid higher still, your skirt hitching up as his hand moved higher, until you were sure that your panties were on display even though your skirt was still on. Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the thought of it, and Jumin chuckled softly, taking that opportunity to remove his hand entirely and instead grip the waistband of the skirt with both hands and pull it down. You barely had the presence of mind to lift your hips to help him, but he stripped it from you without too much trouble and dropped it unceremoniously off the side of the bed.

Jumin was throwing clothes on the floor willy-nilly. The absurdity of it almost made you laugh for a moment, before you realised just what that meant for you, how Jumin must have been feeling if he was willing to discard his obsession with neatness in favour of getting you naked beneath him.

He shifted to settle beside you then, which you hadn't expected. You turned your head, squirming a little until you managed to find a position where you could see past your arm to look at him, but his expression betrayed nothing as he rested, propped up on one elbow, taking in the sight of your body before him, only your panties left to protect your modesty.

"You should see yourself," Jumin breathed, stretching his hand towards you, stroking your cheek with his thumb in a soothing manner that you were grateful for, tipping your head into the touch and letting your eyes close. "So beautiful..."

"Jumin..."

"Remind me to discuss appropriate ways to address me in future," he said, with enough amusement in his tone that you knew it wasn't a reprimand, more a promise. You shuddered again, heard Jumin suck in a sharp breath. "God, you have no idea how you look doing that, do you?"

"Nope," you replied, hoping your voice didn't shake too much as you aimed for flippant and playful. Jumin graced you with a smirk for your efforts as his hand dropped from your cheek to your collarbone, then lower, thumb dragging down your breastbone until it stopped, perfectly, in the space between your breasts.

He just let it rest there. Long enough that you were almost on the verge of begging him to touch you somewhere else when it began to move again, tracing under the curve of your left breast then over the top, a circular motion which he continued, the circles becoming tighter and tighter as he went until finally the pad of his thumb dragged across your nipple.

You couldn't help the moan that escaped you, far too loud, and turned your head away in embarrassment, only for Jumin's other hand to grip your chin once more and force your face back to him, holding you in a grip just the right side of painful until you opened your eyes and looked at him.

"I want to hear every sound you have," he told you, eyes narrowing. "Don't be ashamed of them. Let me hear how good you feel."

_"God..."_ you whined, eyes fluttering closed once more, hips bucking up off the bed of their own accord. Whether it was the rough edge or need in Jumin's voice or the words he spoke that prompted the response, you didn't know, and didn't care to either. He released his grip on your chin to shift closer, until his body was snug against your side, his hand returning to your breast, squeezing gently, scraping his nails lightly over the skin, watching as you shivered and squirmed under his hand.

"How are you feeling, princess?"

"Good," you gasped as his fingers tweaked your nipple just as you opened your mouth to answer, an action you were sure was deliberate. Jumin hummed in acknowledgement as he pinched your nipple lightly between thumb and forefinger, making you cry out again and arch your back, pushing up into his grip.

He continued his ministrations for long enough that you were almost pleading for mercy, your entire body wound tight with the sensations, only heightened by your inability to move, to escape. You were at Jumin's mercy, completely, and that thought almost pushed you over the edge without even being touched.

"So responsive," Jumin all but purred into your ear as his hand slid lower, unbearably slowly as far as you were concerned... and stopped just above the waistband of your panties.

The sound you made could only be described as a howl of pure frustration at being denied.

"Do you want me to touch you so badly?" Jumin's expression didn't waver, his hand a solid weight on your stomach, index finger millimetres away from slipping under the last piece of cloth on your body. You wanted to smack him for making you say it, but another part of you _wanted_ him to make you do it, to tell him exactly what you wanted.

You weren't quite at that stage yet, though, so you just rolled your hips up and nodded, whimpering and biting your bottom lip in the way you knew Jumin loved. You heard his sharp intake of breath and expected to feel his hand delve into your panties, or perhaps he would just tear them off you. You didn't expect his fingers to press against you through the barrier of the cloth, teasing along the length of your slit.

"So wet, princess, you've all but soaked thought them," Jumin's voice was almost lost in the sensations chasing through your mind and body, hot breath against your ear, your neck as Jumin pressed kisses that were almost feverish against them, the maddening not-quite-enough friction of his fingers rubbing you through your underwear, the fierce heat that was building at the way he spoke so bluntly, forcing you to face facts that you would normally dodge with playful words or teases. You could do nothing but take what Jumin gave you, unless you cried out that one word.

You didn't want to.

"Tell me, princess, and I might give it to you, you've been such a good girl for me," Jumin murmured, voice low still, far more composed than you felt. You wanted to sob at that, being forced to beg for him, even as you felt your body tense in anticipation. You were sure he felt it too, fingers teasing you lightly through your soaked panties.

_"Touch me,"_ you cried out.

Jumin would have been within his rights to retreat, to tell you to be more specific, perhaps admonish you for not answering the question suitably.

Instead, he pushed your panties aside and sank two fingers into you, angling his hand so that the heel of it ground against your clit as his fingers worked within you, making you squeal and thrash helplessly against your bonds. You didn't even have time to warn Jumin how close you were before the pleasure took you, dimly aware that the cry echoing around the room was your own as your body jerked with the force of your release.

For a moment, you thought you'd passed out, but when you regained your senses, you were wrapped in Jumin's arms, the rope released, and he was holding you close and whispering softly to you, soothing words of praise as you came back to yourself. Your panties had disappeared, but you couldn't find it in you to care - they were probably beyond salvaging anyway. You laid your head against Jumin's shoulder and closed your eyes, letting his soft words and warm embrace calm you once more.

Once you felt sufficiently back in control, you tipped your head up and looped your arms around Jumin's neck, pouting at him in the hopes he would take the initiative and kiss you - thankfully, he did, though he was careful to keep the kiss innocent, a slow slide of lips and tongue meant to reassure rather than inflame. You sighed into it, feeling utterly contented.

"How are you feeling?" Jumin asked once the kiss broke, and you hummed softly, laying your head on his shoulder once more.

"Thank you," you said, and the way Jumin's expression lit up at the words made everything worthwhile. "What about you...?"

"Never mind about me," Jumin said firmly, gently laying you down and tugging the covers over you. He was still dressed, but it was clear he intended to stay with you as long as was necessary. "As long as you're happy, that's enough."

You couldn't help but sigh happily at that. Jumin _understood_.

You allowed yourself to doze a little as you recovered from the session, the intensity and the long gap between the last time you'd felt like that and now making it take longer than you would have liked. You were just bordering on falling asleep properly when you felt Jumin's fingers at your wrists. Instinctively, you pulled away, faster than you thought you were capable of at that moment. When you looked up, Jumin looked genuinely startled, hand hovering in midair still.

He had been trying to take the cuffs off.

"Please... leave them on a little longer," you said, looking away in embarrassment. You didn't know why you found it embarrassing to ask him for that, after what you'd just done, but you were. Leaving the cuffs on would do no harm to you - they were exquisitely made and fitted perfectly, as though they had always been around your wrists. You knew that they would have to come off sooner or later, but you wanted to cling to the sensation of them encircling your wrists, the things they stood for, a little longer.

Jumin once again turned your face to him, made you meet his gaze. Once you did, he gave you a gentle smile and nodded.

"Alright," he said, before tucking you back under the covers.

You'd wanted to talk to him a little more, perhaps ask how he had managed to get the cuffs and the rope without drawing attention, but exhaustion took you almost as soon as Jumin laid you back down and tucked you in.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time morning came, Jumin had removed the cuffs, as well as tidied up both the box that had contained the cuffs and the scattered clothing. For all intents and purposes, the room looked as though the night before had never happened, save for the fact that you weren't wearing a nightdress, and even that could have been explained away if necessary.

You were somewhat glad it wasn't necessary. Your mind was still fuzzy, and it had nothing to do with having just woken up. It was hard to explain, but you always felt like that after a good session, a dull hum of energy in your body even though nothing was happening.

"You look slightly more lively than usual this morning," Jumin observed as you joined him in the kitchen, having taken a shower and dressed. He picked up the coffee jug to pour you a mug as you prodded the toaster into submission.

"Mm-hmm!"

Jumin raised an eyebrow, but decided he had better things to waste his energy on and turned his attention back to the newspaper spread out in front of him.

"Anything fun?"

"Not in this, no. If you want a tabloid I'll get one sent up," Jumin said, without even looking up. Business times, then.

"I'll pass. I think I've had enough of so-called 'celebrities' for one lifetime."

Jumin chuckled softly at that. "You and I both, I suspect. I believe our lawyers are preparing the case as we speak."

"Is it even worth suing? You already know she's flat broke." You plonked yourself down on a stool opposite, taking a bite out of your toast.

"It's the principle more than the money. If we bring this case against Glam and Sarah, others might think twice before attempting a similar ploy." Jumin folded his newspaper up and set it aside. "But you already know that. You're a smart girl."

"Hmmm?" You grinned at him, and he graced you with a small smile and a fond headshake.

"When you've quite finished," he said, and you were sure he wanted to roll his eyes, "I think we should have a little chat."

"What did I do?" you replied instantly, around a mouth full of toast.

"Besides speaking with your mouth full, which is absolutely disgusting by the way - please chew with your mouth _closed_ \- nothing. I simply wanted to review last night."

You swallowed. "Oh. Um, okay. Why?"

Jumin looked at you as though he was genuinely puzzled why you would ask him that. "Is it not common practice when trying something new to review it after the event and see what can be improved on or done differently in future?"

You stared down at the countertop then. "Oh. That's... actually kind of sensible."

There was a long moment of silence, broken when Elizabeth jumped up into Jumin's lap with a loud _meow!_ , making you both jump, then chuckle sheepishly.

"Has no one done that before?" Jumin asked, all smiles aside, even as he laid one hand over Elizabeth as she curled up in his lap, stroking her fur lightly with small movements of his fingers. You wondered how many times he'd done that before you came to him, reading his morning newspaper with his cat purring away in his lap as he drank his coffee.

"Well... no." It felt like you were admitting something horribly wrong, a dirty little secret that should never have been revealed, and from the way Jumin's expression twisted into a frown, that feeling only intensified.

"I must say I find that concerning, all things considered," he said finally, looking away, off into a corner of the kitchen for no apparent reason. You sighed and abandoned the last piece of toast. Suddenly, you didn't feel hungry any more. "Surely communication is key to these kinds of relationships?"

"Communication's kind of key to most relationships," you muttered sourly.

"But more so with this, surely?"

You put your elbows on the countertop and put your face in your hands. "Okay, you've got a point. So what did you want to say?"

"I didn't want to _say_ anything," Jumin said, back to sounding puzzled. "I wanted to ask for your verdict, actually."

"What?"

"What did I do right, what would you rather I did differently? I'm prepared to take your critique on board. This is, after all, supposed to be enjoyable for you."

"And it's not for you?"

He shook his head again, amused, the fond little smile back on his lips. "I enjoy seeing my princess having a good time. I have no objections to last night's performance. Perhaps as things progress I may have feedback for you, but since last night was focused on you, it seems only fair to let you have your say."

That reminded you.

"You didn't..." You made a vague hand gesture, hoping Jumin would interpret it correctly. "...aren't you... I don't know, disappointed? Irritated? I mean, all that time and you didn't get anything out of it in the end..."

"How long do you think we were playing for?" Jumin raised his mug to his lips to hide his expression. "I assure you, from start to finish, it was just a little over an hour."

You felt your face burn. It had felt more like four, he'd managed to work you up so well with just a pair of cuffs, a rope and some very choice words. You weren't sure whether to be embarrassed that it had actually been such a short session, or pleased that you hadn't made Jumin suffer for longer without his own pleasure.

"And quite aside from that, I take pleasure in other things than the base acts, you know," Jumin continued. "For example, seeing you tremble in the aftermath of your release was _quite_ delightful..."

"Okay!" you yelped, covering your face with your hands again. "I get it, you're good!"

The only response was Jumin actually laughing. Embarrassed though you were, you felt so glad to hear that sound after everything that had happened in the brief time you'd known him. Genuine laughter from Jumin was rare. After a minute or two, you moved your hands away from your face, fanning yourself with one.

"Well I can't think of any particular instances where I'd want you to act differently," you said finally. "Except at the end when you went to take the cuffs off, I mean..."

"Ah. I was under the impression that I should remove all the implements in use at the end." Jumin's expression was thoughtful then. "Still, I see no reason that cannot be indulged. They are designed for comfort, after all. Though I would still have to take them off before I placed you in the bath, for example."

"That's fine," you said, trying not to think about Jumin and the bath in the same breath. "I don't know, it's hard to explain. It's... comforting? That's... not right. I don't know how to say it. It just feels... _wrong_ when you take them off so quick."

"Noted. I'll leave them be unless absolutely necessary next time. You can always remove them yourself once you feel it appropriate."

That reminded you what you'd meant to ask him the night before, but had gotten sidetracked before you could manage it.

"Where did you get them from, anyway? Have you had this in the works for a while? Those aren't an off-the-shelf thing..."

It was Jumin's turn to blush, and he closed his eyes and sipped his coffee irritably. However he had managed to get hold of them, it clearly annoyed him.

"Let us just say that Luciel has a large number of contacts in various fields," he said finally.

"You asked _Seven_ \- "

" - For the name of a good leatherworker, with an appropriately benign excuse for why I needed one. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Luciel takes it upon himself to imagine what other perverse reasons I might require a leatherworker for."

You were _never_ going back in the chatroom again.

"As for the rest, a great deal can be achieved with a safe place to pick up and drop off such items and payment. There is no way that it can be traced to me or C&R."

"That's good." The last thing that either of you needed right now was another scandal. The last one might have been manufactured by Glam Choi, but that didn't mean you should add fuel to the fire.

"Mm." Jumin turned his attention to Elizabeth for a moment, scratching under her chin with a fond smile that had once only been reserved for Elizabeth, but now was occasionally turned in your direction too. "It is Sunday, you know."

"I'm aware. I didn't think I slept _that_ long."

"I simply meant that I have no reason to be anywhere other than here today."

 _Oh._ Well, that was about as blatant an implication as they came.

"Spending some quality time with me?" you said, batting your eyelashes at him. He snorted in amusement but didn't answer, instead gently nudging Elizabeth off his lap and going to pour away the remaining coffee in the jug now it had gone cold. With the conversation over for the time being, you shrugged and left the kitchen to find something else to do until Jumin decided he'd done everything that needed to be done before he could spend that time with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth was curled up next to you on the sofa, conveniently next to the vent on your laptop that was blowing the hot air out. You weren't really doing anything important, since most of the RFA stuff was still linked directly to your phone. The laptop was more your plaything, for browsing the internet and playing the occasional round of whatever match-3 game was popular at the moment. You never stuck with the same one for long because they got too hard too fast, attempting to coax you into spending real money on ingame things to make it easier.

That was what you were doing when Jumin came back into the room. You could hear him walking behind the sofa, occasionally caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of your eye as he wandered through. Elizabeth rolled over with a chirping sound and you smiled and laid a hand on the offered belly. When you were younger, you remembered having a cat, a tatty looking black tomcat that had been taken in off the streets. He had laid like that too, but as soon as you put a hand on him he had latched onto your hand and mauled you. Elizabeth was much nicer in temperament, but then again she was a pedigree, and had been carefully bred and handled, not just given a place to stay after looking out for herself for however long.

It was nice to have a cat again. You'd missed the old brute when he had finally succumbed to old age, but circumstances hadn't lined up in an appropriate manner to make getting another cat practical. Now, living with Jumin, Elizabeth filled the niche quite nicely.

You wondered, idly, if her escape into the outside world had put her off repeating the escapade. You hoped so. Jumin had been distraught at her disappearance. He had projected much of it onto you, which was why you had been so patient and tolerant of his antics, but it had been plain to see that he had been lost without her. She was the closest thing to a confidante he had, you supposed.

"Someone is deep in thought today," a familiar voice murmured in your ear, making you jump and the owner of the voice chuckle softly. "You didn't even notice me creeping up on you."

"Creeping now, is it?" you replied, tipping your head back against the back of the sofa to raise an eyebrow at Jumin, grinning playfully at him. "Were you hoping to take me by surprise?"

"Is that a request?" Jumin stared back at you impassively, and after a moment your neck protested the angle you had your head at in order to see him leaning on the back of the sofa behind you, so you were forced to sit up, reaching to put the laptop on the table so you could turn to look at him properly.

You felt brave.

"Maybe. Gonna indulge it?"

Jumin gave you that little half smile again, leaning in close over the back of the sofa, until your lips were nearly touching. You were anticipating a kiss of some kind, but instead, he just spoke softly, almost breathing the words into your mouth:

"Then ask me nicely, princess."

And just as quickly as he had leaned in, he was gone, pushing away from the sofa and walking away, towards the bedroom, leaving you wanting.

_Well, shit._

Jumin was altogether too good at the game you'd started, it seemed.

There was nothing to be gained by staying on the sofa with him gone from the room, so you carefully got up so as not to disturb Elizabeth - who just rolled into the warm spot where you'd been sitting - and went to follow Jumin back to the bedroom.

By the time you caught up to him, he was settled comfortably on the bed - on _your_ side of the bed - with his back resting against the headboard and his legs crossed at the ankles, the box from the night before resting in his lap, his hands resting on top of it. He watched you enter the room and approach him with his usual impassive expression, giving you not even a hint of what he was thinking.

The box in his lap, the cuffs and ropes that he had obtained for the express purposes of indulging you... it sat in his lap, doing nothing, his hands resting on the top without moving, but just its presence was enough to make you feel off-kilter, like there was something just waiting to happen. All you had to do was find the right words, if you could get them out of your suddenly bone-dry throat.

Sitting like that, just _watching_ you... Jumin wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, certainly nothing that would draw any attention. He was just a man sitting on his bed, relaxing a little. Nothing questionable at all, and yet it felt like you were looking on something sinful, because you knew just what he was capable of with the right incentive.

He raised an eyebrow at you in a silent question, and you forced yourself to move, to cross the room and to kneel beside the bed, trusting instincts that you'd honed for years to carry you through things successfully. Jumin wasn't the first to command you, but you hoped he would be the last. You settled carefully, sitting back on your heels and placing your hands on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, finally, Jumin turned his attention to you, on your knees beside the bed, and moved one hand from the top of the box to stroke your hair back off your face lightly. It was a gentle, completely innocent touch, and it was _maddening_.

"Jumin..."

The hand petting your hair was gone as quickly as it had come. You had done something _wrong_.

"Yes, princess?"

The term had once been an innocent endearment, Jumin expressing himself in the only way he knew how, but now that simple endearment was morphing into something much bigger, much more meaningful. The way it rolled off Jumin's tongue sent a shiver down your spine. How could he make two words sound like so much more?

It took you a moment to realise he was looking at you again with that neutral expression, waiting for you to answer the question. You swallowed stiffly, let your tongue dart out to wet your lips as you thought, quickly, ran through your options in your head and latched on to the two that seemed most likely to be what Jumin was craving.

"Please, Sir," you breathed, saw the spark in Jumin's eyes as you did so. As if rewarding you for the correct address, his hand returned to your head, stroking your hair once more. It took a lot of willpower not to tilt your head into his touch, press up, nuzzle into his palm when his hand dipped lower to tuck a lock of your hair behind your ear.

"Please, _what?_ "

You couldn't actually remember for a moment, had to cast your mind back to the sofa, to the brief conversation, then back to Jumin. "Surprise me?" you said, hesitant for a moment, hoping that those were the right words.

The corner of Jumin's lips quirked upwards. You'd pleased him.

"That might be rather difficult, since you're expecting me to do so now," he murmured, his hand slipping lower to grip your chin and tip your head up towards him, turning onto his side and sliding down the bed a little as he did so, the box dropping neatly next to him on the bed as he turned without spilling its contents. His lips were inches away from yours. Resisting the urge to surge upwards and close that gap, fling your arms around his neck and just _take_ the kiss you desired, the one he was hinting at, dangling in front of you, took all of your self-restraint.

"Do you trust me, princess?"

"Yes," you said - and as soon as the word was out of your mouth his lips were on yours, claiming them in a heated kiss, his tongue pushing into your mouth to meet your own. There was nothing tender about it, only heat and passion and _promises_.

When he pulled away, you actually swayed for a split second before you found your balance again, one hand striking the floor behind you as you reached back to support yourself. The thud was enough to give you something to focus on and get your senses back in order, while Jumin moved the box once more to the bedside table and got off the bed, standing in front of you.

You tried not to pay too much mind to what that meant when you factored in the height difference, but apparently Jumin intended to make that particular point clear, because he clicked his tongue to get your attention and when you looked up, patted his thigh with one hand. It wasn't an entirely clear instruction, but you got his meaning anyway and shifted on your knees, shuffling forward a little and reaching up to place your hands on his hips, laying your head against his thigh where he had directed it.

You heard him let out a breath in a huff, felt his hand at your hair, petting gently. With it being the weekend and him not having to work, he was for once not wearing a button-down shirt but a polo shirt, but the black trousers remained. You closed your eyes as you rested your head against his hip, tried not to think about how easy it would be for him to nudge you over a little, undo his fly...

Jumin was probably thinking the exact same thing, going off how his fingers trembled slightly as he petted your hair. For a long moment you were both still, holding that position, gathering yourselves. Then, you felt Jumin's weight shift as he reached behind him, heard the scrape of a drawer being pulled open and then pushed shut. You didn't open your eyes or try to look at what he was doing. Had he not just asked if you trusted him?

"Look at me, princess."

You obediently tilted your head back, putting a little space between you, and opened your eyes so you could look up at him as requested. He slowly brought his hands down in front of him for you to see what he held.

It was an innocuous strip of bright red fabric, long and relatively thin. It wasn't a tie, or any kind of belt. A sash, perhaps? No, that made no sense, why would Jumin have a sash?

You looked from the fabric in his hands to his face, blinking up at him inquisitively. Jumin's lips parted ever so slightly as you did so. From his perspective, it was probably very enticing, having you on your knees in front of him and hanging off his every command. He certainly had impressive restraint, when he put his mind to it.

When you didn't cotton on to his idea, he lowered his hands further, looped the strip of fabric around your neck like a scarf. It was long enough to go around your neck twice with plenty of slack in it, the ends just about reaching your collarbone. Then, he unwound one loop and gently pulled the remaining loop higher. You didn't know what he was planning at that moment, until he paused with the fabric draped loosely over your eyes - not enough to block your sight, as it sagged slightly without any tension in it, catching on the bridge of your nose. 

You suddenly understood what Jumin was asking you.

There was irony in the fact that the cloth he intended to blindfold you with was the colour that would call the game to an end in an instant, and the thought tickled you enough to make you smile absently. Then you realised Jumin was holding still, the cloth still just inches away from blinding you. He was _waiting_ for you.

You nodded, once, a short sharp movement of your head. Jumin hadn't shown any of the nervousness he must have felt but when you consented, his shoulders relaxed a fraction as the tension eased. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped the cloth over your eyes and knotted it behind your head, fingers probing around the edges to make sure your hair didn't catch painfully in it. The world went dark, and you closed your eyes under the fabric, seeing no point in staring into darkness.

Without your sight, you felt even more unbalanced, but Jumin was a solid presence that you could use to steady yourself, hands gripping at his hips for support as you carefully leaned forward to lay your cheek against his thigh once more. You heard his intake of breath, a little sharper than a normal breath, felt his body tense slightly under your fingers. Robbed of sight, you could only rely on your hearing and touch to tell you what was going on, but you weren't afraid. You trusted Jumin. He would never hurt you.

He shifted back a step, out of your reach, then his hands were on your sides just below the level of your breasts, steadying you and urging you to rise up onto your feet, which you did. Your hands hung limp by your sides and for want of anything better to do with them, you clasped them behind your back, relying entirely on Jumin's hands to guide you where he wanted you without you tripping or bumping into anything.

He didn't move you far, just a few steps, then he nudged you back until you felt the edge of the bed against the back of your legs and carefully lowered yourself down to sit. You heard Jumin shift, the rustle of the box being opened, the slight _clink_ of the hardware on the cuffs knocking into each other as he gathered them together.

"Hands, princess."

You brought your hands forward and folded them in your lap demurely. More shifting, and though you couldn't see a thing with the blindfold in place, somehow you knew that Jumin was kneeling before you.

Something about the reversal of positions made you shiver, a movement you knew Jumin noticed, but he didn't comment, simply took one of your hands in his and pulled it forward. You held it where he left it and a moment later you felt the soft pressure of the cuff being looped around it, the tug as he tightened it then the slight slackening as he closed the buckle and let it settle onto your wrist. Then, he repeated the motion with your other wrist. Once both cuffs were in place, he took your hands in his again and replaced them in your lap, folded together as they had been originally.

You weren't sure what was coming next so when Jumin's fingers brushed your ankle you flinched slightly. His fingers curled around it and lifted it, guiding your foot forward until it came to rest on what had to be his leg, the material surprisingly rough under your bare toes. You felt weight against your knee, realised Jumin must be leaning against you as his fingers guided the cuff around your ankle, testing to see how tight it would go without cutting into your skin. The ankle cuff was thicker than the ones around your wrists, but just as finely crafted, the same rich soft fur cushioning your skin, the leather flexing perfectly to curl around your ankle.

Jumin set your foot back on the floor and repeated the action with the other leg, then returned that foot to the floor too. For a long moment the room was still as you sat, feet together, hands folded in your lap, blindfolded and fully clothed. Somehow, you knew that Jumin was studying you, taking in the sight before him. You could hear him breathe, a little rougher around the edges, but not overly noticeable.

You heard him get to his feet, then step away from you. A door opened across the room, then silence. The fact that you couldn't hear him made anxiety bubble up in your throat, breath hitching as you tried to quell it. You couldn't hear him, even though you were trying to, your own nervousness deafening you to anything but the dull thud of your own pulse.

"Jumin?"

You hated yourself for how you sounded, weak and fragile, but no sooner had you called for him than you felt the bed dip behind you and his arms loop around you from behind.

"I'm here," he said instantly, nipping lightly at your ear. You shivered in response and leaned back a little into the comforting circle of his arms, the heat of his body. You were normally warmer than Jumin, but he felt impossibly warm against your back in that moment as he tightened his grip, tugging you backwards onto the bed, shifting around, moving you with his arm looped soundly around your waist. You lost track of which way was which as he moved, but finally you ended up with your back to his chest, his arms around you protectively. He had to be leaning against the headboard for the position to be even remotely comfortable - that knowledge soothed you, that you could still follow what was going on with simple reasoning even if you were completely blind.

Jumin hummed softly, seemingly approving of whatever position he'd manipulated you both into. You felt his chin rest against the top of your head as he held you against his chest for a moment, steadying and comforting, before his hands shifted to the hem of your t-shirt and began to gently tug it upwards. You felt your cheeks heat up at how direct he was being but obediently sat forward a little and raised your arms over your head to let him strip the item of clothing from you, careful not to catch the blindfold in the process. You heard the dull sound of it hitting the floor and again the fact that it was _Jumin_ throwing clothes on the floor instead of folding them neatly tickled you, making you huff softly in amusement.

"I'll deal with it later," he said in response, resting his chin on the top of your head again. "I have more important things to do right now."

You were more important than his obsessive compulsive habits. Something about that pleased you enough to not really object all that much when his hands dropped to your waist and began to tug down your leggings, bracing your hands atgainst his legs to lift your butt from the bed to let him push them down. They caught on the ankle cuffs and he carefully disentangled them, one at a time, before they too fell to the floor. His hands shifted to your back, flicking open the catch to your bra and guiding the straps down your shoulders, letting you shrug it the rest of the way off.

It was only when his hand dropped to rest on your stomach, just above the edge of your panties, that you realised they were the only thing you were still wearing - and that Jumin was still fully clothed.

"Beautiful," he murmured softly in your ear as his fingers teased their way under the edge of your panties, though he didn't attempt to remove them at that point. You went to cross your arms over your chest, suddenly self-conscious, but he made a low 'ah-ah' sound and caught your wrists in his hands, pulling them back to your sides. "No. Are you going to be a good girl, or do I need to make you keep them still?"

The words alone were enough to make you shiver, to suck in a sharp breath as the heat ran through you. He hadn't even touched you and you were close to losing yourself. You wanted to tell him you'd be good, keep your hands where he wanted them, by your sides so he could see all of you, but you didn't think you could trust yourself to manage it, so you wet your lips and spoke.

"I don't think I can do it on my own."

Jumin made a soft sound that seemed _pleased_ , which confused you no end. Why would that please him? You were admitting you couldn't carry out his order, even though it was such a simple request.

"You're honest with me. I like that," he said, voice soft but steady, genuine warmth in his words. "It's still early. I'll help you this time, and I'll teach you." Even as he spoke you felt him shift, stretch an arm out towards the bedside table. Then his hands were on your wrists again, guiding them behind your back, and you heard the hiss of the rope being slid through the rings on the cuffs and tied off, binding them together. When he had finished, you tugged on them experimentally, testing how much slack you had - a little, enough so that you weren't leaning back on your hands painfully, but nowhere near enough for you to bring them even to your sides, much less in front of you.

You heard Jumin let out a soft snort of amusement at your testing, before his arms slid around you and pulled you back snug against his chest, your hands pinned between the small of your back and his stomach.

"Now," he said, dropping one hand lower to toy with the edge of your panties once more, "where was I?"

You opted not to answer him, figuring it was a rhetorical question. It seemed you were right, as he didn't say anything further, simply slid his hand lower, dipping into your panties and sliding along your folds, not quite between them, just over the outer edge. Even though you were blindfolded, you were sure he was studying you, how you reacted to his touch, as that light brush of fingers had your breath hitching. You let your head fall back against his shoulder, relaxing into his embrace fully.

"Good girl," Jumin breathed in your ear. You made a soft little sound you didn't even realise you were making until you heard it in the air, realised that it was your voice. His hand slipped free of your panties once more and the arm around your waist lowered to join it, gripping the waistband of your last item of clothing and slowly tugging them down. It was difficult to help him with your hands bound as tight as they were - you couldn't put your hands on his thighs to brace yourself any more as there wasn't enough slack in the rope to let you - but somehow between you, you managed to lift your ass enough for him to tug them down. Pulling your legs up to your chest was a much easier proposition, allowing Jumin to slide them down your legs, unhooking them when they too caught on the ankle cuffs, then they were gone, and you were fully bared to him.

You were dimly aware that he was still fully clothed and made a soft, inquisitive noise, which he responded to with a gentle 'shhh' sound. His hands returned to your body, stroking along your legs, short nails scraping against the backs of your thighs, making you quiver under them. Then, his hands settled on the backs of your knees and he gently pulled your legs apart, positioning them where he wanted, feet flat on the bed on either side of his own legs, shifting beneath you as you adjusted your position for balance. You ended up half-slumped against his chest, not quite in his lap but close to it, your bound hands close to his crotch, your head against his chest, your legs spread wide. If anyone were to walk in now and stand at the foot of the bed, you would be fully exposed to them.

The thought of it, embarrassing as it was, made you whimper.

"So lovely," Jumin said softly, gripping your chin in one hand and tilting your head to an angle where he could press his lips to yours. It wasn't the most comfortable kiss in the world - your neck twisted at an awkward angle, Jumin half hunched over to close the gap - but just that simple press of lips soothed any nerves you might have had about the situation. This was Jumin. He would never do anything to hurt you. You trusted him.

He pulled away, his hand dropping from your face. You settled back against him again.

"I could stay with you all day and never tire of watching you," Jumin continued, voice little more than a purr in your ear as his hands traced along your arms, down, then back up, an innocent touch for the moment. "So beautiful, princess. And so very responsive to me," he added as his fingers trailed over your collarbone, thumb coming to rest in the dip at the centre, threatening to track lower, along your breastbone. You barely even realised you were biting your lip in anticipation of that touch until it came, a soft sigh escaping you as that thumb dragged down between your breasts, pausing perfectly between them.

It stayed there, not moving, long enough for you to let the breath you'd been holding out in rush. You heard him chuckle softly, before his thumb dragged under the curve of your left breast and then his hand settled, fingers fanned out over your side, his other hand sliding up your right side to mirror it. Your breath hitched again, and Jumin chuckled softly.

"Are you cold?" he asked as his hands finally, slowly, shifted to cup your breasts. You sighed at the touch, the gentle squeeze of his fingers against the soft flesh. You completely forgot about the question until a moment later, his thumbs teased over your nipples, already stiff despite the fact that he had only just touched them. "Or is there another reason for this?" Jumin continued, hands shifting so that he could lightly pinch both nipples between thumb and forefinger at the same time, making you arch up into his touch with a soft cry. "I asked you a question, princess."

"I'm not cold," you said. Quite the opposite. You felt impossibly warm, even naked as you were.

"You're not cold, _what_?" He pinched your nipples again, harder this time, a warning.

"I'm not cold, Sir," you amended, biting your lip. Your face felt hot and you were sure you were blushing furiously. Jumin seemed pleased with your response, pulling his hands away one at a time to lick the pads of his index fingers and then returning them, stroking them over your nipples as if in apology for tweaking them earlier. His touch was maddening, teasing but little else. Even so, you let him, pushing your shoulders back and your chest forward to press your breasts into his hands, encouraging him with soft little sighs and whimpers as he toyed with them, kneading, squeezing, cupping, occasionally scratching lightly.

"Like I said, so responsive to me." He sounded slightly breathless by the time he abandoned your chest, hands sliding down your sides to rest at your hips. "You enjoyed that, didn't you? I can tell, without even touching you..."

"Ju-" you bit the mewl off halfway, not sure if you were allowed to call his name or if you should use a title. It hadn't been discussed, but he had responded so well to your addressing him as 'Sir' that perhaps that was all the discussion that was needed on the matter.

"Do you want something?"

You shook your head no, suddenly feeling impossibly shy. You wanted him to touch you, sink his fingers into you, make you cry out for him, but the words caught in your throat. You were too embarrassed to plead with him. If he could truly tell how ready you were for him without even touching you, then he already knew what you wanted anyway.

"I don't believe you." His right hand dipped between your legs once more, again just a teasing fingertip sliding along the edge of your folds, little more than a tease. You heard a whine and realised with a start that it was coming from you, that helpless, needy sound. "The lightest of touches and you're already making sounds like that."

You whimpered and bit your lip to try and stifle any further noises. Jumin didn't say anything, nor did he touch you further, his hand simply resting between your legs, stationary for the time being. Then, just when you thought he was going to make you beg for him, he shifted his hand to spread your folds with two fingers. You gasped at the feel of cool air on your heated flesh, blushed furiously at the thought of what a sight you made after all that teasing. You didn't need to see to know you were utterly soaked, more than ready for anything Jumin would grace you with.

From the dark little chuckle he made, he apparently approved of your state. He graced you with another slick slide of a finger along you, from top to bottom, brushing over your clit without enough pressure behind it to do more that make you twitch lightly, resting it at your opening, not quite dipping in but so very close to it, all you would have to do would be to rock your hips up and...

Your fingers tensed behind your back and in the process brushed against the front of Jumin's trousers. You heard him inhale sharply, and a moment later your mind caught up and told you why. He was hard behind you, under your fingers, under his clothes. You weren't the only one affected - but Jumin had superhuman restraint, you thought, if he had been able to continue to tease you so well without giving away his own state.

Feeling a little braver now that you knew Jumin was getting off on it too, you wriggled a little so you could twist your bound wrists in a way that let you cup him through his trousers, rubbing over him with just enough pressure to be pleasant. The response was a low sound that you realised abruptly, just as that finger that had been resting against you sank into you swiftly, was a feral growl.

You nearly drowned it out with your cry anyway as that finger pushed into you, another quickly joining it. You were wet enough that there was no resistance, allowing him to plunge them into you as far as they would go in one sharp push. He wasted no time in curling them so the tips dragged against your insides as he pulled them almost completely out then sank them back into you. You could hear the wet sounds they made as he set a punishing pace, giving you no chance to do anything but take it, your hips bucking up helplessly off the bed when the heel of his hand grazed against your clit. You were close already. You didn't care. Anyone would be driven to madness by the teasing he'd subjected you to.

You tried your best to touch him back, to rub his length through the cloth between you and despite your bound wrists. IT wasn't an easy ask, especially with his fingers thrusting into you, sending sparks of pleasure through you that all but paralysed your fingers for moments on end, but you were determined. Jumin rewarded your efforts with shaky breaths and low growls, his mouth descending on your unprotected neck, placing biting kisses on the tender skin as he worked to bring you over the edge.

It didn't take long. Within minutes you were crying out, not even sure if you were crying out words or just sound, as the pleasure took you, your entire body quivering with the force of it as you clenched tight around his fingers and rolled your hips against his hand, riding out the waves of pleasure, the added pressure on your clit with each shift of your hips prolonging it, until finally you slumped back against Jumin's chest, panting for breath. You were dimly aware of him muttering something against your neck, a curse perhaps, before his fingers slid out of you, making you whine at being left empty.

"If you could see yourself now," Jumin gasped against your neck, hands gripping your hips tightly. Encouraged by his response, you willed your own hands back into action, fumbling awkwardly and blindly behind your back for a moment before your fingers found the zip of his trousers and worked it down, squeezing a hand into the gap to rub against him through his underwear. Jumin swore against your neck again as your fingers teased him through the fabric. Before you even had a chance to say anything, or do anything more, your hand was unceremoniously removed. You heard the button pop undone and fabric rustling as Jumin shifted behind you, then he was grabbing you by the hips again, dragging you back into his lap, and - _oh_.

You felt his cock drag along you as he pulled you back into his lap. The angle didn't allow for him to slip into you but you knew it was coming, from the way Jumin's grip on your hips was just a fraction too tight as he struggled to keep himself in check. You leaned back against him, shifted your legs to plant your feet more solidly on the bed despite the fact that your legs were still shaky from your own release. Jumin pressed another biting kiss against your neck, hard enough that you were sure there would be a mark later. His breathing was shaky against your shoulder as he wrapped one arm around your waist, using it to lift you a fraction. The other hand you presumed he was using to position himself. You couldn't do much because of the position - he had very cleverly left you very little leverage.

He held you there for a long moment, silently giving you the opportunity to stop him, to tell him _red_ and finish your games.

You didn't.

You just nodded once, a short sharp jerk of your head.

Jumin's arm around your waist relaxed, letting gravity drag you down, sinking his cock into you in a single movement. You let it, tipping your head back against his shoulder and moaning softly as inch by inch he pushed into you, until you felt the rough fabric of his trousers against your skin, realised he had only pushed them down as much as necessary to free himself from them.

Something about the fact that you were completely naked and at his mercy while he hadn't even bothered to take his pants off properly made you shudder, squeezing tight around him and mewling. He answered with a sharp buck of his hips up into you, almost unbalancing you before his hands found your hips again and steadied you, holding you a little way above his lap so he could snap his hips up, taking the responsibility of thrusting into you even though you were on top of him. With him holding you like that, there was nothing you could do but let him - and cry out as he managed to hit that spot inside you with a particularly well-aimed thrust.

It wasn't going to last long, Jumin was moving too hard and fast for that. He'd been teasing you for ages, it must have tried his patience just as much as yours. You didn't care. You wanted to hear him come apart too. Even though you'd just come, you could feel it building again, causing you to tighten around Jumin, which made him groan and buck up harder into you. Caught in that loop of feedback, before too long you were crying out once more, his name this time, you realised dimly as your voice echoed back off the walls to you. Jumin pressed his forehead against your shoulder, fingers digging into your hips hard enough to bruise as he struggled to hold himself back a little longer, to ride out your second orgasm, drag it out as long as he could.

Just when you thought you would pass out, his restraint finally broke. His hips snapped hard against you once, twice, a third time, a shuddering moan escaping him as you felt his cock pulse inside you, spilling into you. That thought was enough to send one last lazy spark of pleasure through you as his grip finally loosened, letting you sink down fully into his lap once more as he tried to catch his breath, both of you trembling from the exertion. You felt light headed, like you were floating, drifting.

Jumin held you close, wrapping his arms around your middle. Once he caught his breath, he began to murmur softly to you, soothing things like _shhh, I'm here_ and _good girl_ that made you sigh sweetly. You felt him soften and slip out of you finally, but still you didn't want to move. You couldn't really describe the sensation - as though your limbs were too weak to hold you if you were to move, as if you were still dazed...

When you next managed to regain your senses, it was to find Jumin's lips on yours, tongue lazily exploring your mouth in a tender kiss. You were facing him, so he had obviously at some point turned you around, but your wrists were still bound, and the blindfold remained in place. You kissed back as best you could, but he pulled away a moment after you began to respond.

"Are you back?"

Your mouth felt dry, as though it were full of cotton wool, but you managed to get words out around it anyway. "I think so..."

"Good girl," Jumin said softly, and you sighed automatically, couldn't help it. The praise made you feel good in a completely unrelated way to the sex. "I'll take your blindfold off now, close your eyes for me."

You did as you were told and felt the fabric fall away from your eyes a minute later. Even with your eyes closed, you could tell that it was gone - suddenly your vision was a little lighter. Jumin's arms wrapped around you again, holding you as you slowly let your eyes adjust to the light again, cracking them open a little at a time, then finally rubbing at them once you could open them fully, blinking owlishly at Jumin as his face came back into focus.

"There's my princess," he said with that small, fond smile. His fingers dropped to the rope, unpicking the knot with deft movements, and within seconds your hands were free too, allowing you to finally place them on his shoulders and lean in for a kiss, which he indulged. Lazy and unhurried. 

After a few minutes of lazy kisses, Jumin gently rolled you both onto your sides so he could lay you down in the bed, let you rest. You sank into the mattress with a soft purr, feeling thoroughly sated.

"Do you need anything? A drink? A damp cloth?"

"Water would be nice," you replied, stretching out idly. You felt the sheets catch on something at your ankles and realised that Jumin had left the cuffs on you, as you'd asked him to that morning. The fact that he had taken your feedback on board and acted accordingly pleased you, another soft purr escaping you.

"I'll bring it to you. Wait there." 

You heard Jumin shuffling around, probably pulling his pants back up, then his weight moved off the bed. You yawned and stretched out again, then slowly pushed up onto your elbows.

The first thing you noticed was the wardrobe door open wide, so that the full-length mirror on the back of it reflected the bed - and everything you'd just done.

_Well, that explains that door opening at the beginning..._

You were too exhausted to be embarrassed about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you those of you who have followed this so far - your comments and kudos mean the world to me!
> 
> Someone asked if I have a tumblr. I do - it's [crystamartin](http://crystamartin.tumblr.com) \- however I am a bit of a lurker on there! You're welcome to follow me on there or send me notes, though - I do read every note or message I get!


	6. Chapter 6

You'd woken up the following morning to Jumin's alarm going off and him grumbling as he rolled out of the bed. When you made a noise, he leaned over to place a kiss on your forehead and tugged the blankets back up over you, urging you to go back to sleep. It hadn't been until he had long since left for the office and you woke up properly that you realised the cuffs were still in place around your wrists and ankles.

Part of you had been tempted to keep them on, but you'd slipped them off around lunchtime and tucked them safely away in the box, then headed out for some fresh air. That night, Jumin had clearly noted their absence but made no comment on it, reassuring you that you were allowed to remove them yourself after a session. He was probably leaving the decision of when they could be taken off to you for the time being until he learned to read your reactions himself, and that was comforting in a way - he was learning with you, instead of blindly enforcing his whims on you.

It was that little bit of give that made you sure that you had picked the right man to engage in that kind of relationship with, despite the past behaviour he had exhibited.

The next few days passed without incident, but without further indulgence, too much work for Jumin to get done, a major deal on the cusp of going through. He came home late and tired, and though he was content to indulge your desire for contact, to cuddle with you on the sofa or in bed, he was clearly too tired for anything more strenuous.

Then finally the deal went through, and Jumin was able to swing a half-day despite Jaehee's protests - aided by the instruction that she too could go home at lunch and do whatever she pleased with the rest of the day.

You hadn't actually expected much, figured Jumin would take the time to rest up and get himself back in order for the following day. While you were half-right - he did end up taking a short nap on the sofa, Elizabeth curled up on his chest (you may have snapped a quick photo of that, because it was cute) - Jumin woke up after about an hour and a half and wasted no time in cornering you on the seat by the full-length windows where you'd curled up with your phone so as not to disturb him, headphones in as you used it to stream the latest episode of the series you'd taken to watching. You yelped when his arms looped around you from behind, having not heard or noticed his approach due to having those headphones in, but quickly relaxed into his embrace once you realised who it was.

"Hey, you," you said fondly, leaning back against his chest, smiling as you felt him nuzzle against your neck.

"Hey," was his response, followed by a nibbling kiss to your neck. You chuckled softly, because Jumin being amorous was never not amusing. You pulled your other earbud out and set your phone aside, tilting your head to the side to give him more of your neck to work with, an invitation he was quick to accept, nipping and kissing over the exposed skin. "I've been neglecting you these past few days," he added after a moment.

"You've been busy," you replied.

"And you're still so sweet and understanding." He gave you another nip, a little harder that time, then stood up, taking a moment to look out of the window himself. "I should reward you for your patience."

"Oh?" Actually, your first instinct had been to tell him that there was nothing to reward - his job was important and you weren't going to object to him having to concentrate on it a little more when important things were going down, but you had a feeling he was using it as a segue into something he wanted to do, in which case you were curious and more than prepared to play along.

"Yes." Jumin didn't say anything more than that, but the glint in his eyes was enough to tip you off that he had something in mind, so you thought nothing of following him through the house into the bedroom, climbing onto the bed when he clicked his fingers and gestured. Why would you? He'd been good to you so far, after all.

Once you were kneeling up on the bed, he stepped closer and pressed his lips to yours. It started off innocent enough but he was quick to deepen it, to let you know just how much he'd missed you those past few days. You reached up to put your hands on his shoulders, but he caught you by the wrists and stopped you, holding your hands firmly in place just inches away from touching him as he kissed you.

Finally he had his fill of your lips and drew back, though his grip on your wrists didn't loosen. He took a step backwards and surveyed you, his eyes running over you from head to toe. You felt oddly exposed even though you were fully dressed.

He let go of your wrists and took another step backwards, his hands dropping loosely to his sides. "Be a good girl for me and strip," he instructed, tone neutral, not quite making it an order just in case it crossed a line. You shivered a little at the instruction and dropped your hands to the hem of your top.

"Should I... um..." You were trying to ask him if he wanted you naked, or wanted you to make it a striptease, but couldn't quite bring yourself to ask him outright. Your blush would probably clue him in, you thought, feeling your cheeks heat up. You fiddled with your top as you waited for his response. When one wasn't forthcoming, you chanced a quick glance upwards, saw him looking uncharacteristically flushed as he processed what you were suggesting.

"Just strip for now," he said finally, watching you as you obediently tugged your top up and off, dropping it to the floor, bra following soon after. You were blushing, and tried to turn your body to cover yourself as best you could, but you didn't want to disobey him, not when he'd finally given you a direct instruction, but you were still kind of shy about letting him see you like that. That was probably why the last time he'd taken the time to blindfold you before he set the mirror up to observe you, so that you didn't try to hide from him.

It wasn't that you objected to him seeing you, it was just one of those things that was almost hardwired and it was difficult for you to turn it off.

Those thoughts carried you through shedding your skirt and, after a momentary pause and a glance over at Jumin, your panties too. Finally bared, you sat back on your heels on the bed and folded your hands on your lap, waiting for Jumin to say or do something further. The urge to cross your arms across your chest and cover yourself was strong, especially when Jumin said nothing for a good few minutes, just _looked_.

Then, with an almost lazy lick of his lips, he stepped forward once more and pulled the cuffs from the box. He set them on the bed beside you then picked one of the wrist cuffs up and held his hand out. Without thinking, you placed your hand in his.

"Good girl," he said as he looped the cuff around your wrist and buckled it. You let your eyelids flutter closed for a moment, basking in the praise. Then, you heard an unfamiliar clunk and your eyes shot open again, looking down at your wrist.

Threaded neatly through the prong of the buckle, preventing you from undoing it on your own, was a small silver padlock.

You'd known that the cuffs had locking buckles from the first time you'd laid eyes on them but Jumin had never taken the time to actually lock them in place. You almost wanted to ask him 'what the hell?', but a glance at his face showed he was watching you carefully, gauging your reaction. You knew then that if you told him, if you said just a simple word, he would unlock it straight away. Knowing that, you could trust him. 

You lowered your hand back into your lap and offered up the other one.

Jumin exhaled, slow and controlled. You hadn't even realised he was holding his breath. The second cuff went on as neatly as the first, then Jumin locked eyes with you as he clicked the padlock closed. You gazed back at him, hoping that you could convey that you trusted him not to harm you, to stop if you asked it, with that look.

Whether you did or not, Jumin seemed to find something reassuring in it. After a moment, he leaned back a little to give you room, and tapped you lightly on the knee with two fingers. "Legs, princess."

Obediently, you uncurled them from underneath you and stretched them out, setting your feet in Jumin's lap. With the same gentleness and care he had taken with your wrists, he fastened the cuffs around each ankle and sealed them in place with a padlock. For your part, you simply watched as he did so, but his expression and movements betrayed nothing of what he had in mind.

Finally, with all four cuffs in place, he nudged your feet out of his lap and stood. He towered over you for a moment, sitting on the bed as you were, then gently, his hands were on your shoulders, pushing you back to slide further onto the bed, enough for him to get a knee on the mattress between yours. One hand dropped to the bed to support his weight, the other found your chin, tilting it up so he could press his lips to yours. For lack of anywhere better to put them, your hands came to rest on his shoulders as you closed your eyes and submitted to the kiss, parting your lips to let his tongue dip in.

When Jumin pulled back, it was obviously taking quite a bit of his self control. He rested his forehead against yours for a moment before retreating, back off the bed, your hands slipping from his shoulders and coming to rest in your lap once more.

"Will you let me do something different?"

"Yes." You knew he needed the reassurance. His eyes visibly lit up a little when you gave it. He graced you with a small, genuine smile and gently guided you to lay down on the bed, head on the pillows, your arms stretched out above your head, but not together - rather, each one reached to the corner of the bed. Satisfied with how he had arranged you, he produced two short lengths of rope and fastened one to each cuff. That done, he looped the ropes around the bedposts, stretching your arms to the corners of the bed, as far as they would go, then knotted the ropes.

You had less wiggle room with them tied to the bedposts than you had the time he had just tied them both with a single rope. Any attempt to wriggle even slightly in one direction pulled the other arm uncomfortably taut. It was a little frightening, you admitted to yourself, but when Jumin paused, waiting for your affirmation, you nodded to him.

"I won't harm you," he said, voice low. Reassuring you with words that didn't need to said, not really - you _knew_ he would not hurt you, but he'd also seen that need for comfort in your expression and had provided it. Then he was pulling one leg towards the corner of the bed too. You hadn't seen him take out any more rope, but he must have done, because a moment later he was circling round the bed to pull your other leg into the desired position, the first one tied with just as little room to move as your wrists.

"I considered blindfolding you again," Jumin mused as he knotted off the final rope, leaving you spreadeagled on the bed and unable to move, "but I decided I'd rather see your eyes tonight and watch you lose yourself."

The words alone made you shudder, biting your lip. He frowned at that and pressed his thumb against your lips until you relaxed your jaw, letting the tip of it slip into your mouth. The way he froze for just a moment when you did that made heat pool between your legs and you barely kept from moaning at the sensation. Just as quickly as he had frozen, Jumin continued as if nothing had happened.

"I want to hear every sound you make, princess. Don't hold any of them back. No one will hear them here. You can be as loud as you wish."

That, at least, was true - if you did wail and scream and cry out, the only ones who might have heard it were the security, and they were paid to be discreet. 

Instead of answering him, you swiped your tongue over the pad of his thumb, still in your mouth, just barely, then sucked it gently. Jumin rewarded that with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes narrowing just a fraction before he pulled his thumb free of your mouth.

"Do you understand what I've asked you to do, princess?"

You nodded. Jumin raised an eyebrow at you, his expression disapproving.

"Yes... Sir," you breathed. Jumin rewarded that with that gentle half-smile.

"Good girl."

You let out a breathy sigh and your eyelids fluttered closed once more. Something about those two simple words was pleasurable on an entirely different level than the physical.

You heard Jumin shift around, could see him at the foot of the bed, felt him flick the ropes that held your legs spread wide. Apparently satisfied with his handiwork, he climbed onto the bed between your legs and knelt over you, bracing himself on his hands and knees as he leaned down to kiss you once more.

You tried to reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, but the ropes stopped you long before you could do much more than twitch. Jumin made an amused sound in the back of his throat as he deepened the kiss, tongue dipping into your mouth in a way that was only describable as _claiming_. You couldn't help the soft moan that you made, muffled by his mouth covering yours. When Jumin drew back, his expression was somewhere between amused and deeply pleased by your reaction.

"Such a good girl for me," he all but purred, sitting up between your legs and running his hands down your sides, licking his lips as you twitched and squirmed under his hands even at that simple contact. "I've neglected you this week, but I'll make up for it all now, my princess. I promise. When I'm done, you will be _thoroughly_ satisfied..."

You shuddered.

Jumin's nails scraped lightly, up your sides, then back down, never going lower than your waist. He was watching you closely, calculating. "I can only imagine how frustrating these long workdays have been for you, on your own here. I hope you were at least able to entertain yourself adequately in my absence..."

"Define 'entertaining myself'," you said without thinking, and promptly paid for it with the sharp bite of Jumin's nails in your side as he gripped you tightly.

"What do you expect me to ask? The name of that series you were watching when I woke up, perhaps?" His hands relaxed, then slid down your sides again, almost like he was petting a cat. "If you left the building, maybe? If you went in the chatroom and spoke to the others?" His hands began tracking back up, steady as ever. "Any of those would be a valid question. They're certainly different ways of entertaining yourself."

His hands tracked across to the front, idly rubbing over your belly. Your breath hitched.

"Or perhaps you expected me to ask if you touched yourself?"

You felt your cheeks flush and turned your head to the side. Instantly, Jumin's hand was gripping your jaw, turning your head back towards him. His eyes narrowed, ever so slightly.

"Did you?"

"Nn..." You didn't want to answer the question, not while Jumin was looking you dead in the eye, but his grip was firm, his expression impassive. He was going to wait as long as it took for you to answer him, and you knew it. "N-no."

"No, what, princess?"

A moan rattled out of you before you could stop it. You didn't know whether he wanted you to confirm what it was you hadn't done, or append his title. Unwilling to risk a second mistake, you opted to address both.

"No, I didn't touch myself, Sir."

"There we go." He let go of your chin, sitting back on his heels to study you. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

You didn't answer him, just turned your head to the side and let your eyes close, focusing on your breathing for a moment. Deep, steady breaths. Jumin waited until you had composed yourself enough to look back at him.

"My poor princess, left all this time with nothing to satisfy her," he mused, trailing a fingertip down your sternum, lips quirking up a fraction at the corner as you twitched at even that touch. "I do apologise. I will take better care of you going forward. For now, though, allow me to make up for it."

The trailing finger stopped just above your slit, tapped there teasingly once, twice, a silent promise. You whimpered, throwing your head back against the pillows and struggling not to buck up, to try and get his hand lower.

Jumin watched you squirm with a neutral expression, knowing full well what you wanted from him.

Only when you stilled did his hand dip between your legs finally, a single fingertip teasing the edge of your lips, making you mewl pitifully.

"So wet already, and I haven't even touched you yet. Poor girl. I'll take better care of you from now on. If I know I won't be able to, I'll make sure you're looked after in my absence," he murmured as his finger slid back up, then down again, and finally upwards once more with a little more pressure, sinking between your folds, catching at your clit on its upward slide. Even that brief contact was enough to wrench a cry from you. Jumin observed your reactions and repeated the motion, getting much the same response. "I don't suppose you'll be able to last very long? That's fine. I have nowhere to be."

You almost asked what he meant by that but any question that you might have formed was lost as he sank two fingers into you without warning, without any more preparation, just a long, slick _slide_ that tore a long, low moan from your throat. Those fingers sank in as far as they'd go, and then stayed there, filling you. Jumin's expression didn't change. He just continued to watch as you shivered and panted beneath him at just that simple thrust of his fingers into you. He stayed still long enough that the sweet pressure of them was no longer enough and you began to writhe once more, tugging helplessly at your bindings in a desperate attempt to get... _more_.

"Shh. I have you," Jumin said soothingly when you whined in frustration as being unable to move the way you wanted to, gently withdrawing his fingers from you, slowly but inexorably. Your anxious whine netted more soothing 'shhh' sounds from Jumin, but his fingers continued to pull out until only the tips remained.

Without any further warning, they shoved back in, the tips curling to drag against the upper wall in a way that had you howling and trembling and you cheeks flushing in shame at how easy you were - was it truly because it had only been a few days that you were so needy, or was it just Jumin, playing your body like a finely tuned instrument? You were dimly aware that Jumin was murmuring softly to you, soothing words that weren't quite registering as his fingers thrust into you again, the pads of them dragging along the spot inside you that felt nothing short of _exquisite_.

Jumin's pace remained unforgiving, his angle perfect, and within minutes you were wailing, already on the verge of falling.

"It's okay, princess. You can come if you need to."

Whether it was the words or just the sensory overload taking its toll, you were coming, clenching tight around Jumin's fingers as he sank them into you one last time and held them there, the tips of them grinding perfectly into that spot. For a moment, you fancied you saw stars - your vision blurred as finally, slowly, you began to come down, panting for breath as you laid there, limp, feeling completely wrung out. Jumin's free hand was at your thigh, stroking it gently, and after a moment you could hear his voice too.

"Shhh, that's it. I'm here. You with me?"

You managed a nod despite still feeling dazed. Jumin rewarded you with a smile for the response.

"There's my girl." His fingers pulled free of you and you whimpered softly, which made him chuckle. "Easy there. I'm not done yet, don't you worry."

You blinked up at him, trying to focus your eyes, only to be presented with the image of him sucking each finger into his mouth, one after the other, licking them clean of the mess you'd made. You groaned and screwed your eyes shut again.

Jumin's chuckle was _almost_ infuriating.

Everything felt loose, shivery. You didn't doubt that if you tried to get up at that moment, assuming Jumin would let you, that was, you'd fall straight on your ass again. 

His hand dropped to your thigh, mirroring the position of the other one, just resting, thumbs stroking the skin lightly as you came down. Unhurried, steady, soothing.

You blinked back at him finally, and he smiled at you.

"Was that good, my princess?"

You made a noise somewhere between a groan and a snort of disbelief that he would even ask you something like that. It didn't sound like he wanted an answer anyway.

"I've got plenty more in store for you."

To that, you made a soft 'nn?' noise, blinking up at him curiously. All he did was grace you with a wolfish grin - but that in itself was so out of character for Jumin that you were instantly alert even though you didn't know what to expect, what else he could possibly have in mind.

He scooted back a bit on the bed and lowered his head. A moment too late, you realised _exactly_ what was about to happen.

Not quick enough to stop you from letting out a loud moan as Jumin's tongue swiped over you, nudging between your folds gently to get a taste of you. Your face was probably bright red and you couldn't move to hide it with your arm so all you could do was lie there and take what Jumin was doing. Perhaps he was just cleaning you up?

Another long swipe of his tongue against you got rid of that idea. His licking was too precise to be an attempt to simply clean up mess. He was purposefully licking you in that way with a goal in mind, one you weren't even sure you could reach that quickly, not after having just come for the first time in a week - no, just over, if you factored in the business trip that had taken Jumin away over the weekend when you would normally have indulged each other.

"You taste just as good as I remember," Jumin said, his mouth so close that you _felt_ the words as well as heard them. "I've missed this. Missed _you_. My sweet, patient princess. Always here for me, never complaining or demanding anything. I urged you to be more selfish, once. To demand things of me. To be greedy. And your response was to love me. You are a curious woman."

You weren't sure whether he was expecting a reply or just thinking out loud. It didn't really matter, you didn't have enough coherence to come up with an adequate response. Jumin's fingers shifted on your thighs, slid closer, then with slow, deliberate motions, his thumbs spread your folds wide, opening you up to his tongue.

He swiped it along you from bottom to top once more, a broad lick with the flat of his tongue, purposefully drawing back at the end of the movement so just the tip flicked your clit ever so lightly, too little to be anything more than infuriating, but plenty enough to make you mewl and squirm, pushing your hips up the little you could with the ropes holding your body taut. Jumin rewarded you with a chuckle and another long, lazy lick, just enough pressure behind it that the tip of his tongue threatened to slip into you for a moment.

"How many days has it been?"

You racked your brain for a moment, trying to work out what he was asking - how many days since _what?_ Jumin watched you from where he was settled between your legs, pausing his ministrations for the moment. When you didn't answer him, unable to understand the question, he sighed in a disappointed manner.

"I suppose it's been too long for you. We never did have that conversation about how you should address me, either. I suppose now will do. It's less of a conversation and more of an order, anyway." You struggled against your ties again, craning your neck to be able to look at him as he spoke. He made it a little easier by sitting up, though he kept his thumbs in position. "It's a simple one. 'Sir' or 'Master' will both suffice. Use either as you please." That said, he lowered his mouth back to you, gave your clit a couple of quick flicks with the tip of his tongue - you squeaked with each one, already feeling the heat beginning to build. "And it's been eight days. How many, princess?"

You swallowed awkwardly, tongue flicking out to wet your lips as you willed your voice to work. "E-eight days, Sir."

Jumin hummed, sounding pleased. You lowered your head back to the pillows, closing your eyes and trying to steady your breathing.

"Do you think you can take eight?"

_Eight what?_ you wanted to ask, but his tongue was on you again and this time, instead of just teasing over your clit, he lapped over it purposefully, then pressed his lips to it, sucking ever so gently. You could feel your toes curling already, and the question was forgotten in favour of whining and squirming as Jumin put his mouth to work in earnest. At first, he focused his attention on your clit, licking and sucking and even carefully nipping at the hood, always careful not to overwhelm you or harm you in any way. When your trembling indicated that you were on the verge of losing it again, however, he abandoned it to instead press his tongue into you, lapping up your wetness. You almost laughed at the thought of Jumin being _eager_ , but it truly was the best word for the way he was focusing on you, tongue fucking into you with precise, pointed movements to draw more of your taste out.

After a few minutes, when you'd calmed a little, Jumin's mouth found your clit once more and lavished attention on it again, bringing you back to the edge almost shamefully easily. You were whimpering when he pulled away just long enough to say something.

"Two."

It was a single word that meant nothing to you and was forgotten seconds later as he focused his licks on your clit instead of pulling away, driving you right to the edge and then straight over it, shifting lower to lap up the wetness that spilled from you as you came again, with nothing but a high-pitched whine escaping you. You thrashed helplessly for a moment and then slumped back against the bed, panting for breath once more.

Jumin sat up, surveying you as he wiped his sticky mouth and chin with the back of his hand. You didn't have enough brain power left to be embarrassed, nor did you object as he leaned over to kiss you with your taste still fresh in his mouth. You chased it, tongue slipping eagerly into his mouth. He indulged you for a long minute before pulling back, chuckling as you whimpered once more.

"Shhh, princess. You've been so patient for me. Just a little more, I promise."

You didn't get a chance to ask what you were being patient for before his fingers sank into you again, the tips grinding purposefully against that spot inside you. You squealed, there was no other word for the sound you made. It was almost too much, as though your insides were raw, but he was merciless, rubbing against that spot without the slightest hint of hesitation. You were beginning, with something approaching dread, to realise what Jumin's mention of 'eight' might be referring to.

"Good girl," Jumin was purring in your ear, his tone calming even as his fingers worked you up. It wasn't a hard task, since you had barely come down from the last one. His fingers were too precise, too perfect, just the right amount of pressure on each thrust of them into you.

"Ju- Please- " you choked out brokenly even as your body started to tense around his intruding digits.

"I'll let that slide," Jumin said, nipping at your ear, "since you're probably not thinking clearly right now. Yes?"

You whined and tossed your head against the pillow.

"Come for me, princess."

You all but _sobbed_ as you did just that, thrashing against your bonds once more in a desperate attempt to... what? Get more? Escape? You didn't know any more, the sensations treading the fine line between pleasure and pain, between pleasant and overstimulated. You couldn't even cry out any more, just make broken gasping sounds with each pulse that ran through you, each squeeze of your body around his fingers.

He waited until you had stopped struggling to pull them free of you and lick them clean once more. "Three."

"No more," you moaned brokenly, screwing your eyes shut. If Jumin truly planned to make you come eight times in one sitting, you were sure you'd die before he was done.

"No? Is my princess satisfied?"

"Yes," you breathed out shakily, not opening your eyes. You felt his hand at your chin, but this time it was gentle, urging you to move your head rather than forcing it. His lips closed over yours a moment later, his tongue flicking at your lips then dipping into your mouth when you parted them. Although it was a deep kiss, Jumin was gentle. Reassurance, rather than passion.

You felt a little less raw when he withdrew, though no less spent.

"Are you sure, my princess? No more?"

You shook your head no. Finding words and stringing them together was too much effort.

"Not even this?"

Jumin had shifted while you were recovering, going from settled between your spread legs to instead straddling one of them, and as he spoke, he rolled his hips down against your thigh, letting you feel just how hard he was. Your throat ran dry again. You wanted to, but already he'd made you come three times. Your body felt heavy and there were still occasional twinges running through you, some of them painful, some pleasurable. You didn't even know if you _could_ take him, regardless of whether you wanted to or not.

But at the same time, you'd missed him, and he always made it good for you...

"Nn..." was your response. Jumin chuckled again.

"Yes? Or no?"

His hand was resting on your hip, stroking lightly. It grounded you, gave you something to focus on while you tried to pull your thoughts back together. You focused on that and breathing for a moment, steady, slow...

"Yes."

"Yes...?" Jumin prompted, thumb tapping idly on the bone.

"...Master."

It felt right, in that moment, to call him that. You looked up at him to see if that was right, if he approved.

The expression on his face was... if there had ever been any doubt about his intention to fuck you through the mattress, that expression destroyed those doubts in an instant. You were his, his prey, his prize, caught and prepared, and now he was going to take what he wanted from you and you'd like it.

You made a little whimpering sound as he rolled his hips against your thigh again, almost rubbing in just what you'd agreed to. Your body tensed against your will, anticipating. You almost flinched when Jumin's fingers dipped between your folds again, the pad of his index finger just resting at your opening, making no attempt to penetrate you.

"Are you already imagining how it will feel?" Jumin murmured, his free hand going to his belt, tugging it through the buckle, undoing it with surprising ease considering he was doing it one handed and without looking. "You're twitching. Do you want me inside you so bad? Even after I made you come three times?"

You bit your lip to keep from snarking at him, because you really didn't want him to decide to torment you further. You might actually die if he dragged it out any further, going off how utterly boneless you felt at that moment. 'Reduced to a quivering puddle' was a fairly good assessment of the state you were in.

"I won't make you wait any longer, my love," Jumin said, sitting back a little and unfastening his trousers. He swung his leg over so he was no longer straddling you and slid off the bed to stand beside it, pushing both trousers and underwear down in one movement. He went to climb back onto the bed between your legs, but paused for a moment, then reached out for the rope holding your left ankle in place.

The tension was gone a moment later, and then the tension on your right ankle eased too. Jumin crawled onto the bed between your still-spread legs, still wearing his shirt but apparently in no hurry to remove it as he gripped your thighs, squeezed them before pushing them up, adjusting his grip so that his hands were at the backs of your knees, holding your legs up and apart, as he rolled his hips against you, trying to line himself up without the aid of his hands.

The first couple of attempts failed, his cock sliding along you, dragging against your clit and making you whine desperately, but finally he managed to angle himself just right and he was in you, a single long slide until you felt his hips against the backs of your thighs, filling you all at once with no time to adjust or protest.

You were quivering and tensing up around him already, and he'd only just entered you. You were going to be wrecked by the time he was done with you. The only consolation was going off the way Jumin was gritting his teeth, that was going to be sooner rather than later.

"How many more times do you think, princess?" he grated out as he withdrew until only the tip remained, then sank back into you, hissing as you clenched around his cock, rolling his hips against you when he was in as deep as he could go just to grind into you that fraction more. Eight days. Had Jumin held off for eight days too? You didn't know why that occured to you at that exact moment. Probably your brain trying to protect itself from short-circuiting.

Your lack of an answer clearly irritated him, because his next few thrusts were hard and unforgiving and made you _squeal_.

"Do I have your attention now?" he growled, his grip on the backs of your knees tightening as he tried to keep himself under control, thumbs digging into your skin. "How. Many. More."

"No more," you whined feebly, squirming as he pressed down against you, ground into you, driving his cock against the spot inside you that just felt raw by that point, but still good. "No more, please..."

"Two more," Jumin said, pushing your legs higher, pinning them against your chest. "Two more for me, princess, and then I'll let you rest."

"Noooooo," you whimpered, squirming helplessly as Jumin fucked into you again, the new position of your legs shifting the angle so his entire length grazed that spot as he thrust in. "I can't, can't - "

"Then say it," Jumin all but hissed as he shifted his knees to brace himself better then began to thrust into you properly, hard and fast, giving you no time to relax between each movement. There was nothing you could do but take it and let out little 'ah-ah-ah!' cries with each thrust. You knew what he meant, even if he hadn't said it outright. He was telling you to safeword if it was really too much for you.

You wanted to at least try, just because he'd taken the time to remind you of that out.

"I - aah! Please, please," you gasped, pushing your head back into the pillow as hard as you could, back arching. You didn't even know any more what you were begging for - more, or mercy. Jumin answered with a growl, his grip faltering for a moment, nails dragging against your thighs as he tried to reposition his hands for a better grip. He was more or less crushing your legs to your chest, he was leaning so far over you, and then finally the angle was such that he grazed your clit as he thrust into you and you came undone once more, the sound you made somewhere between a howl and a wail.

Dimly, you were aware of Jumin uttering a curse and forcing himself to hold still, shaking with the strain of it. At least you weren't the only one going mad.

"One more, princess, just one more," Jumin gasped, his hand slipping on your skin again, scratching down your thigh as he dropped his right hand - causing your leg to drop clumsily to one side, you no longer had the strength to keep it held up on your own - to your clit, rubbing over it with practiced movements, flicking the tip of his finger over it.

You wailed and shook your head no, screwing your eyes shut again, but Jumin didn't stop, didn't let up until he felt you on that knife-edge of release once more and then he gave your clit one final rub with the pad of his thumb and you _screamed_ for him. The world narrowed to a pinprick of light as it crashed over you again, almost drowning out the sensation of Jumin coming with you, dragged over by the feel of you coming around him, without even the chance to start thrusting again.

You were utterly dazed for a long time, wheezing as you tried to remember how to breathe normally. Your left leg was pinned almost uncomfortably against your shoulder by Jumin's weight, slumped against you, trying to hold himself up on one arm that looked as shaky as you felt.

"Good girl, princess," you realised he was speaking to you then, "you did it, you made it to five. Such a good girl."

"I think my brain broke," you groaned after a long moment, trying to stretch out your right leg to ease the cramp that was forming from having your hip twisted at a strange ankle. Jumin let out a bark of laughter at that, finally managing to push himself upwards and off you, both of you whining as his cock slipped free of you, you from oversensitivity and Jumin from presumably the cold air after being buried in your heat.

"I'll take that as a sign I did something right," Jumin said, lowering your left leg to the bed and collapsing next to you. "Give me a minute. That was..."

"Intense?"

"...worth every single minute of those eight days I waited for you," he concluded, turning his head to the side so he could look at you. "I know you were thinking it. I waited for you too, my love."

You made a little happy noise somewhere between a mewl and a sigh. Somehow, it was pleasing to know that Jumin hadn't touched himself in the time you'd been apart either. Even if it was all but expected - you weren't even sure he knew _how_ to get himself off on his own.

You both rested there in the bed for a few minutes, gathering your strength, then finally Jumin pushed himself upright, ran a hand through his hair to push it back off his face.

"Will you be okay if I leave you for a moment?"

"Mm-hmm." You contemplated rolling over onto your belly but it would take too much effort, so you settled for relaxing as much as you could, letting your limbs go limp. You heard Jumin's footsteps move away, the door click open and then closed again. You closed your eyes and yawned.

You must have dozed off for a moment or two because the next thing you were aware of was Jumin's hand on your side, stroking you gently.

"I have to take them off," he said. You didn't even know what he meant, so you just nodded. The ropes holding your arms were released, and then you heard the click of a lock coming undone. A moment later and a little tugging, and the right cuff came loose. Jumin paused then, looking to you for any objection, but you were too tired to care. He repeated the motion with your other wrist, then unlocked and uncuffed your ankles too. The cuffs, ropes, padlocks and Jumin's bunch of keys were abandoned on the bed as he carefully scooped you up, one arm under your back, the other under your knees. Then, slowly so as to make sure he had hold of you and neither of you were about to trip or fall, he carried you like that, bridal style, into the bathroom and gently lowered you into the tub which was full of warm water and bubbles.

The water was just the right side of hot, warm without being too hot against your skin, and the scent of the bubble bath was a soft floral scent that didn't overpower. You let Jumin arrange you in the tub so you could slide down and submerge up to your neck in the water.

"Is that good?" he asked, and you nodded, giving him a lazy murmur of approval. He smiled at you, then reached for the washcloth and the bottle of your body wash - the one that smelled of summer berries in a rainstorm.

"Hmm?" you murmured as he rolled his sleeves up and helped you sit up once more.

"Shh. Just let me take care of you," he soothed, resting his chin on your shoulder as he wet the cloth, wrung the excess out and soaped it up with the body wash. Then, with gentle, careful motions, he set about washing off all the sweat and fluids staining your skin, paying attention to every little detail, even between your fingers. Though the cloth rubbed over your breasts and down towards your slit, the touch was distinctly non-sexual, just caring. He wasn't trying to turn you on, just clean you off.

"You'll have to put your legs over the side for me," he said softly. You swung them over the side of the tub, one at a time, to let Jumin wash them down, from your toes to your thighs in gentle sweeps of the cloth. Even the cloth rubbing against your oversensitive skin felt good with the amount of care Jumin was putting into it.

"Aren't you going to get in with me?" you asked as he lowered your leg gently back into the tub. You were feeling warm and sated and you'd even forgive him for making you feel until you nearly fell apart at that moment. He shook his head and urged you up onto your knees in the tub so he could clean the last part of you.

"If I get in there with you, I wouldn't be able to restrain myself," he said as he gently wiped the cloth between your legs, cleaning away the mixture of your fluids and his with delicate motions, trying his best not to put too much pressure on you, probably well aware that you were going to be sore for a while. At least he was tending to you though. He'd even stopped to put his pants back on, you noticed absently.

"You know, that was only five. I believe I owe you three more..." Jumin said, tone uncharacteristically mischievous suddenly.

You splashed him, not even caring that you were probably ruining his fancy shirt - he was _laughing_! "Absolutely not!"


End file.
